Triangle
by Katiethecandycorn
Summary: Now a freshman at NYU, Maya runs into Josh and she can't help but catch her old feelings for him again, but what if he feels the same way? Lucas, wishing he could be with Maya ever since the summer of Senior Year can't find the courage to tell her, that is until he finds out that Josh is in the picture. University comes with new feelings, but for who? Lucas or Josh? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a concept I have been debating whether to write or not, I just hope that you guys really like it.**

Maya slid her schedule into my back pocket, and entered her so called "living hell" of her expressive literature lecture hall.

 _This is what happens when you don't make early decisions, you get stuck with a weird schedule, you now have Studio Art after all the boring lectures. But that's fine peaches, just good luck with the first class. You got Lucas in there, so that's fun._ Riley's words swiveled in Maya's mind from this morning.

She found Lucas sitting in the back, opening up his new binder, but the most hilarious expression on his face, a mixture of excitement and nervousness in his face.

"Hey, Mr. Prom." Maya placed her hand on his shoulder, a small awakening of his worrying

"Aw, no, is that gonna stick now? I thought we were just on Texas nicknames, now I have one more?" he fake whined

"You're such a Ranger Rick." Maya smiled

Lucas and Maya began to break out in laughter recalling the memory of the messy prom. It started 2 days before when crazed sophomore and Junior girls rushed up to him in the hallway shoving their prom proposals in his face. Riley, Maya, Zay, and Farkle had to help Lucas reject them. Each girl trying to brush off the fact that he denied their invite. Prom night was even worse though, all the girls wanted to dance, so they had to have Zay stay on the bleachers and warn every hopeless girl that was about to ask to dance, he had to say "sorry he's not taking dances now." The gang all danced with one another, and eventually Zay was relieved that he wouldn't have to stay on the bleachers. End of the night, they all went out to ice cream, looking like a circus, Maya and Riley in beautiful gowns courtesy of Topanga and the guys in tuxes, sitting on the bench outside the ice cream parlor, laughing.

"Yes, Sundance, you are so cool for spilling your ice cream on Zay." she chuckled, snapping out of the Prom memory.

Maya then elbowed him, a sign to be quiet as the Mrs. Repine their professor walked in, one single binder in her hand.

"Hello freshmen, you are very fortunate to have me first, because I, unlike any other professor here, this class is going to be based off of your brain, your work, your thoughts, after all, this is expressive literature, I am merely here only to guide, but you walk on your own." she said calmly but loud enough for the entire room to hear.

A freshmen snickered.

"Is something funny Brandon?" Repine said a little louder

"No, it's just the fact that you said 'You walk on your own.' Just like some hippie."

"Now, Mr. Brandon. It says here that you were here on an Arts scholarship, and it would be a sad waste if you got kicked out of your first class, so I'm gonna cut you some slack." she laughed

You could hear all the chuckles going around about that.

"I'm extremely proud of all of you for taking a Senior Literature class, to all my freshmen here." Repine said.

Lucas smiled.

"Don't be proud of yourself too much Ranger Roy, I made it here too you know." Maya muttered under her breath

Maya saw a familiar head of hazel hair, covered in a small maroon beanie one row in front of her.

"Oh, my god." she whispered

She then grabbed her 1980 messenger bag, and dug around for a small note card.

 _Walk me to next class?_ Maya scribbled the note on the paper

She then folded it into a small paper airplane and threw it to him.

It landed directly in front of him, he unraveled it, and a small burst exploded in Maya when she saw that smile of his.

As class wrapped up, she took her time to pack up. Eagar, and wondering for words, she told Lucas she would meet him at lunch, wishing him luck in his second class.

As she walked out, there he was, looking around.

"Hey stranger." Maya tapped his shoulder

Josh suddenly flipped around, grinning.

" _Maya!_ " he picked her up and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I missed you, Josh, college boy." Maya smiled

"I missed you too. Oh, it's been so long. You grew up-" he began to say

Maya cut him off.

"Don't you dare say 'gorgeous' or you're gonna bring me back to when I was chasing after you in middle school."

"I was gonna say stunning. You are better than gorgeous. I mean look at you." he pointed at her clothes and hair

"A messy bun, ripped jeans, a bleached jean jacket, and black and white Chuck Taylors counts as 'stunning?' You still got that charm of yours obviously." she said sarcastically.

"I wish I could've seen you more often." he sighed

They both broke out into laughing cries.

"I don't see a ring on your finger, so you obviously didn't follow Matthew's thing of getting married so early. Single are you?" Maya said as they began to walk to her next class

"My girlfriend broke up with me over the summer. Hell of a breakup speech. 'Josh, we're growing older, and maybe we should try new things.' She sure did try something else. Currently is dating some genius doctor, 4 years older." he scoffed. "But, won't stop watching me in the halls. I'm not taking her back though, got my eye on some freshmen." he winked.

Maya tried to hide her blush under her jacket and playfully pushed him. "Quit fooling around. I try to ask some decent questions, don't distract me."

"Oooh, a _distraction._ Anyways, what are you up to these days?" They stopped in front of her Film class.

"Um, it was better than great to just get to talk to you." She handed him a slip of paper.

 _Showcase at Brooklyn._

 _Fresh artists, featuring Brandon Clarke, Maya Hart, and much more_

 _10:18 pm_

"See you tonight." she gave a lasting smile to him as she walked into the class.

 **The beginning of the triangle has started, what do you guys think? Who are you rooting for? I just really hope you guys liked the first chapter. Thanks so much for reading. :)**

 **Katie :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Gallery (Part 1)

**Hey guys, based off of the four reviews I'm really glad y'all like it. For those guests that I couldn't reply to-**

Unicorn (Guest)-Rooting for lucaya as always. But i like reading joshaya fics as long as lucaya 's endgame. What is your endgame?

 **I know, not many came to root for Lucaya, and unfortunately I can't reveal the endgame, or it wouldn't be an endgame. :)**

Guest- Great beginning! I love the way you wrote josh and maya, funny with a side of flirting. Rooting for josh and maya all the way.

 **Aww, thanks so much, I'm glad you liked the beginning, and I try to make a flirty vibe with all three of them, and you'll see who she chooses later in the story. :)**

 **Let's get into it! This one is gonna be a two parter.**

 **Maya's POV**

My heart raced, I paced back and forth, the gallery awaiting to open and yet I already managed to not grab the glasses of champagne. Brandon's combat boots clicked around, adjusting this and that, obviously trying to do something to keep im occupied. The rests of the artists were in the back, but since we are featured, there we are, front and center.

"Hart, calm yourself, you look fantastic, we both do, and just focus on not throwing up. I already knocked down a vase, on my way here, and I swear, that was some sign. But if I flop and fall on my face, don't worry about me. Your piece is amazing." he smiled tightly, trying to encourage me, it wasn't doing anything, my nerves were still high and jumpy.

Bud, the owner, stood in front of the door, tapping his shoe. "Alright people, tonight there will be many famous buyers on the lookout for multiple pieces of work to talk home. When I open this door not many are going to flood in, the good ones come in fashionably late. I highly suggest you explain what the painting represents before selling. People like a good story."

He turned around and unlocked the door, a small crowd walking in, all standing in stature poise.

Brandon turned to me and mouthed the words good luck. I smiled reassuringly, attempting to calm down.

Zay, Riley and Farkle rushed in. Riles and Farkle though were holding hands.

I always liked them together, we all knew that she would be with him. The day they first went out was because she asked him out by taping the periodic table elements to his backpack and leaving a pair of safety goggles with a note attached that read 'If you're going to be with me, you better be prepared because it's gonna be better than any experiment you've made.'

Riley grabbed my arm, goofing off. "Are you thinking about us?" she laughed

"Why would you think that?" I said

"You always stare straight ahead when you think about me and Farkle, and you end up smiling. I know you, Peaches." she grinned

"Congrats Maya." Farkle hugged me. And then the two walked off to check out Brandon's art.

"I love being a third wheel around here." Zay Sighed, smiling. "I'm so proud of you Maya, though."

I'm not gonna lie, seeing a bouquet of daisies in an art gallery wouldn't shock me. But when I see the person behind the flowers, I couldn't help but grin.

"Excuse me, have you seen Miss. Hart around here?" he said

"Now, I would play along, but I can't stop staring at those beauties." I laughed

"Good, cause they're for you." Josh said

"I'm glad you made it." I sighed

"Wow, Maya, you look great." he smiled that thousand-watt smile.

I looked down at the "surprise outfit" Riley picked out for me, a tight, black lace dress.

"Yeah right, this dress is practically choking me, it's so close to me actually exposing my underwear." I said.

He laughed and looked behind him with a hopeful grin then stepped aside.

A woman wearing almost Harry Potter glasses and a dress that looked like a fucking straightjacket, around her 30s She looked closely at my painting.

"Hello. I'm Anita Grey, Bud suggested I check your work out, sida that it was gonna be worth it. Hm, an impression art. Classic. Put me into detail here, Hart." she said, low, but firm

"Well, here you can see that there is a girl staring beyond to an endless crowd." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Tell me. Why is the crowd purple, but the boy is painted blue?"

"I rarely do impression art, but it's called impression art for a reason, right? So, I put it into the girl's perspective. Anyone can be anyone. But the boy, is someone that she will remember." I smiled attempting to play it cool.

She gave me a quick hug and put a yellow piece of paper under the painting.

I covered my mouth a smile devouring me.

Josh stepped back in. "You seem like you won some game show, Maya. What's the yellow mean?"

"She just put the offer of 2,500 dollars on my painting! Oh my god." I shrieked flapping my arms around myself.

A stomp of wet sneakers ran into the gallery.

I look past Josh and there he was, a strong, tall, and Texan figure stood, dripping with rain water.

 **Ok, that was part 1 of chapter 2! Sorry I didn't update for a while. I had finals and I didn't study well, plus it was my birthday April 25th, so I had a crappy week. But I hope you liked it. The first part of this was more about Josh, but wait until you read part 2. I got some things planned. I really hope you liked it. Even though it was my birthday, it was sucky, but I love writing, so it was a cheer up.**

 **Wishing you a wonderous day,**

 **Katie :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Gallery (Part 2)

"Lucas, you made it. I thought you had a class tonight." Maya hugged him.

"Maya, I don't ruin your gorgeous outfit for a hug for me. And I would always choose you over a class, any day." he said, shooting a beaming smile at her.

Another strict-looking buyer came up, and it was another hopeful sell.

She saw Riley embrace them both in a hug, walked them over and kept her voice low. Maya could barely hear but more and more buyers came.

"Maya is obviously busy so leave her alone, Peaches is becoming an art impact now. Anyways, this Josh. Josh, meet Lucas. Lucas, meet Josh."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Josh said.

"Wait a second. Josh Matthews. _The Josh Matthews?_ Maya? The Josh who in freshman year of high school, made Maya come to my house for not talking, for being rejected?"

Lucas stepped forward slightly ruffling against Josh's chest.

"What's your problem, man?" Josh tried to keep a low voice as Maya was attracting more and more potential buyers.

"My 'problem' is the fact that you made Maya cry, and you were a total douche to her, telling her that '3 year difference' bullshit. I don't want to ever see Maya like that again. _Not ever."_ He put his hands on Josh's shoulders and shoved him down. Lucas raised his voice making the gallery turn heads, watching the two.

Josh stood up quickly from the floor. " _Me?_ You're gonna tell _me_ on how to be a good person? How about the fact that you fucking showed up late? To her _first art show._ What a great friends indeed, doing Maya the honor of having one of her best friends showing up late." Josh struck the side of Lucas's face, making blood gush out of his nose and mouth.

Before Lucas could make a move, Farkle and Zay got in between the two, Riley grabbing both of them and forcefully attempted to keep her voice down.

The two were both looking at Maya, her face horrified about what she had just witnessed.

Maya then ran out of the gallery, soaking the dress, while Josh and Lucas stood there, not sure what to do.

 _It was supposed to be my night. The night were I would be worried-free, where I could experience my future career, it was all in my hands._

 **Sorry guys I haven't updated in forever, I've been crammed with summer homework and all that, but here it is! What do you guys think of it so far? What's gonna happen? Leave your suggestions or questions in the reviews. And btw thanks so much to all of you guys who followed and favorited this story, y'all are amazing.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter I didn't get to respond to the reviews but thank you, thank you, thank you guys so much for the birthday wishes and the suggestions. Y'all are so sweet. :p**

 **To: Lucaya4ever, I'm working on that flare of jealousy from Lucas, to, keep a lookout for that, but I can never spoil the ending, sorry fam, I'm so glad you liked my story, I appreciate it so much.**

 **(btw y'all guests need to get a name or something because I want to acknowledge your sweet reviews) :P**

 **To: Guest- I'm happy you liked it, and I will try to update as soon as I can, thanks so much! :)**

 **To: Guest- Haha, I love that you got into the storyline, your review made me smile so much, whenever I read fanfiction I'm just like that too. And I have a lot of people rooting for the 2 different sides, thanks so much for reading :)**

 **To: Guest- Rooting for joshaya? Thanks for reading and I hope I don't disappoint. :)**

 **I don't own GMW, blah, blah, blah, but all my crazy writing and ideas are all me. :)**

"Trader Joe's please." Maya spoke into the small opening of the window of the taxi

She peered out the window, her mind flowing with thoughts that were going to combust into smithereens. Too much was on her mind. Too much, and too little time to calm down.

As the lit up red sign from the city's lights reflecting on it. Inside the store, joyful shoppers placing food into their carts. This is what Maya loved about her home, she could always come here when she needed peace and serenity. She often wandered the aisles, mostly the ice cream and chocolate section.

As she walked in, she was greeted by cheerful cashiers, who knew her name and vise versa.

She grabbed the miniature coffee cup from the free samples and sipped on it while looking at the pretzels.

Maya was walking and reading the weekly newsletter, knowing that she had to get back to her dorm before Riley would worry. Her phone was blowing up, nothing but unread texts and missed calls from everyone.

"Maya." A low but warm voice came from behind her, making her jump.

She turned on her heel and saw olive eyes and hazel hair.

Maya dug her head in his shoulder as she clutched onto him, tired of everything.

"You're an asshole, Hop Along." she grumbled, still with him holding her.

"I didn't mean to do what I did Maya." he tugged on her arm as she stepped back. Both of them now walking down the aisle.

"How do you _not_ mean to _start a fight?"_ Maya said, turning to face him once again.

"Hey. Don't get mad at me here. I just pushed him, while he gave me a bloody nose. So if you're gonna scream, do it to Josh."

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to be pissed at you right now. I just want to talk and eat caramel." Maya sighed.

"Chewy or traditional?" Lucas laughed.

As they walked out of the store, the night was ending, moring almost arriving.

"How did you know I would be here?" Maya asked, chewing on a block of caramel.

"Senior year, we all got our acceptance letters and you didn't get yours yet, and you were waiting like crazy by your mailbox, all of us sitting next to you, trying to break the anxiousness. But you said you needed to blow off some steam and left. Riley told us to let you do your own thing. But I followed after you and found that you were running here. So I waited outside the store and-"

"We walked back." Maya finished his sentence, grinning.

"Yeah, speaking of walking back, we should get you back to your dorm." he said, pointing to the NYU building.

"Why do you come here anyways? I meant to ask anyways." Lucas said

"My grandma used to take me here as a kid whenever I needed to calm down, she would point to all the people and say, 'Me and your grandfather would grocery shop here and we would have so much fun. Maya, you can find happiness in the smallest things, so this is your safe space.' So whenever I need to calm down or just have some enlightenment, I come here. And you know what? That day, the day when I was waiting for the letter, I came to Trader Joe's and when I got back, everyone was screaming waving the letter around, and that was the day I got accepted into NYU. So maybe I go for luck or peace, both are there. That's why, Bucky."

And in that moment, Lucas wanted to tell her. He wanted to look in her eyes and tell her how he felt, to make her realize that he would be there for her, to take care of her, that he would do anything for her. But he didn't. He didn't say anything. He couldn't.

 _This isn't the time._

 **Well, there it was. What do you guys think? For all my Lucaya people reading, you're probabaly freaking out, and for all my joshaya fans you too, but keep reading to see.** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **I hope all of you liked this, overall. Thanks for all the sweet reviews by the way, y'all are so adorable and sweet.**

 **๏** **_** **๏**

 **Katie**


	5. Chapter 5- Sorry & Sleep

**On a happier note, y'all left so so so so many sweet and wonderful reviews, I love when you guys do that, it just makes my day. I love when I get an email and I open it and it is one of your guys' amazing reviews, it just puts a smile on my face. Plus I got to know some of my Guest's names! You guys are extraordinary.**

 **(Shoutout to magsvsmegs for the favorite :)**

 _ **Jen, I tried my best to make it as adorable as I could and here it is, I tried to make the best situation for them and welcome Joshaya team, I'm glad you like the story, thanks so much. :)**_

 _ **Blink-182 (I love them too), You're such a darling, you might just be my only two-sider for the 2 ships, and I found that cool. I'm happy you liked the story as I like writing it. Love, love, love, to you.**_

 _ **Ranggy, haha, I love that you feel for Joshaya like that, it's wonderful, and you're the one who's so lovely. Much love.**_

 _ **Morgan, haha, I wrote that part that to add some playfulness with the two and also it's something I found adorable and that would be so The Notebook-like if she went and just kissed him when she was mad. Don't worry I think you'll like this chapter with Josh. (btw, don't melt away :) :P**_

 _ **Guest- (Ya gotta leave a name so I can thank your sweetness personally:) I could not relate to your reviews enough; whenever I read fanfic, I always review at each chapter I finish reading and, your reviews made my day. To your first review, I know right? I was thinking about the concept for a while. For your second review, don't we all wish we could have somebody bring us flowers? I do. :P For your third review, they do, but some people just get jealous like that (hint, hint) For your fourth review, I love the fact that you're a Joshaya shipper and yet you still are calling Josh an a**. Love it. AND ARGHHHH I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU A BIG OL' HUG FOR YOUR SWEETNESS.**_

 **But let's hop into it, shall we?**

Josh didn't know why he did what he did last night. Why would he get so worked up for one of Maya's friends getting pissed He knew if it were any other situation, he wouldn't act like that. What was wrong with him? He told himself he just had a bad day yesterday. That's it. He also slammed his head against his wall for ruining her entire night. He had to think of something. He needed to.

Just as he paced around his apartment, a ding came from his phone.

As Maya made all the effort to avoid Josh all day, even if their schedules are practically identical, she managed to do it. She was worn out, throwing her purse on her bed and messed around on her laptop. She heard the door creak open, then Riley jumping on Maya.

"Maya. Come on, don't be so mopey! You have literally the entire school year to work and get showcased again. Please, let's go out. There's this place me and Farkle were thinking about going to tonight."

"Noooooo, I don't wanna be the third wheel, watching you guys kiss and hold hands and all that sappy stuff. Blegh." Maya whined

"Trust me. Farkle is downstairs waiting for us." Riley dragged Maya out of the bed.

The car came to a stop outside an abandoned coffee shop and as they walked in, Riley and Farkle whispered something to the bouncer and the two ran back into the car.

"WE LOVE YOU MAYA, THAT'S WHY WE'RE DOING THIS." They drove off, leaving nothing but exhaust.

Maya looked around and it was a crowd of beanies and loud chatter, the music blaring.

She took a seat at the bar.

"A coke please." She politely asked the bartender, his arms filled with tattoos.

"A coke? No whiskey, no rum? What are you?" He asked suggestively

"A minor that isn't looking to get wasted tonight, that's what."

Just as the bartender whisked away, an ashy blonde guy walked on the stage, followed by a couple others. One including Josh Matthews, his eyes scanning the crowd for her and when his eyes did land on her, he shot her a wide smile.

"Hey ladies and gents, we are Roulette, I'm Kyle, as you all probably know, and tonight was have something planned for a special Hart." He began to count down as Josh started his chords on the guitar, the sound seeming to bounce off the walls. Kyle sang, his voice pumping as if serenading the air.

" _Will we find the place to start_

 _Can anybody avoid the pain in it_

 _Can anybody point out the pain in it_

 _Love like this will leave her mark_

 _Can anybody point out the danger in it_

 _Can anybody avoid the danger in it_

 _Give me something from your heart_

 _Can I get a little bit of your attention_

 _Can I get a little bit of your affection_

 _All I need is in your arms_

 _Can I get a little bit of your attention_

 _Can I get a little bit of your affection_

 _Give me something, give me something_

 _Will we find a way to start_

 _Can I hold you for the one night_

 _I wanna be with you for the whole night_

 _Let me show you who you are_

 _Can I hold you for your whole life_

 _Wanna be with you til your last light_

 _Give me something from your heart_

 _Can I get a little bit of your attention_

 _Can I get a little bit of your affection_

 _All I need is in your arms_

 _Can I get a little bit of your attention_

 _Can I get a little bit of your affection_

 _Give me one thing_

 _Give me something_

 _I need something_

 _Give me everything at once_

 _I need something_

 _Give me one thing_

 _I need one thing_

 _I need everything at once_

 _Give me something from your heart_

 _Can I get a little bit of your attention_

 _Can I get a little bit of your affection_

 _All I need is in your arms_

 _Can I get a little bit of your attention_

 _Can I get a little bit of your affection_

 _Give me something from your heart_

 _Can I get a little bit of your attention_

 _Can I get a little bit of your affection_

 _Give me something, give me something."_

The band ended the song, the crowd cheering and chanting.

"Thank you guys so much, and don't forget to check out the work over there." Kyle pointed to the corner of the room, where people began to circle around it.

Josh jumped off the stage, the florescent lights gleaming in his face.

He walked over to Maya, his hands in his pockets.

"You have the dorkiest smile. You know that?" She said

"I hope that's you saying you forgive me?" Josh asked hopefully

"Nope, still entirely against you. Just because you dedicated that song to me doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive you. C'mon Matthews, you gotta wow me." Maya smiled, trying to keep a straight face.

"Wow you? Ok, being a tough chase, well. Follow me."

Josh guided her through the crowd, where in the corner of the room was another crowd, except they were looking at something in the center.

Josh nodded his head and said a couple of hellos to people, but when they arrived in the center, Maya saw her painting from the night before. People were yelling out extraordinary numbers, as if it were some auction, Kyle continuing to raise the number.

"1 grand! Sold to the hottie on the left!" Kyle shouted.

The pink haired girl walked up to him, planted a kiss on his cheek while handing him a slip of paper, then taking the painting outside with her.

"Ah, you must be _the Maya Hart_. The one that Josh got all punchy about. Sorry about his douchiness. As you know I am Kyle as you already probably know, Josh's roommate, and the dweeb that gave him the spot in the band. And he would like to apologize for last night, with this." Kyle handed her the check.

"Now, usually I would be modest and insist on not taking it, but that painting was my everything, so I will gladly take the check, thank you." Maya said, Kyle already cracking up.

"Now I forgive you, Josh, even though everything about this was totally cliche."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for cliches." Josh said.

"Well, boys, I have a bed that is calling my name." Maya yawned, as she began walking out.

"Let me walk you back, over here Kyle's just probably gonna get drunk, which is something I don't need to see." He said

"So, college boy, how is it?" Maya asked

"A lot of late night studying. And beer. Lots and lots of beer."

A car rushed past them, leaving her shoes wet and muddy.

Josh snickered, it leading into a long laugh.

"Fuck." Maya said under her breath.

"Here. Jump on." Josh bent his knees in front of her

Maya jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms on his neck, and her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, this happens so often."

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel special don't you?" She said sarcastically.

"It's my charm." Josh hopped off the curb.

"I'm so sleepy. It takes energy to avoid you, you know? I mean, Josh in my expressive literature class, Josh in my Film class, Josh everywhere. I was just glad I made it out alive." Maya said sleepily.

"Very sweet of you Maya."

He walked for a little while more, nothing but complete silence as he kept having to re-adjust constantly, until he heard her light snores.

He looked to his shoulder, and sure enough, Maya's eyes were gently closed, her mouth slightly open, with light breaths and snores.

His phone had died, so he couldn't call Riley to pick her up.

Josh turned around, his feet marching to his apartment.

Once arriving, Josh placed Maya on his couch, Kyle still not home yet.

Her face was shining in the dim lighting of the room, her light blonde hair splotched to her side.

He pulled a blanket out of his closet, and waved it over her, the wool settling on her body.

Josh looked at her, his eyes widening, remembering the memory from before.

 _The day before he left for college, Maya's sophomore year, she had dodged him all night, sitting in the corner of the room, talking with some of her friends. Riley walked over to him. "You're just gonna leave Maya here? Without an explanation or a goodbye? If you're not gonna give her a chance, then give her closure. She can't live the rest of high school hoping you will be there. Maya deserves to date people, to have some fun. And I doubt that she will if she's still hung up on you."_

" _Riley, how could she be hung up on me if it's just a crush. There's an age gap. Whether I leave for college or she flies off into space, I'm always gonna be older. And do you think that's really gonna be fair to her? To date someone older? How will she be experiencing other things if she's with someone 3 years older?"_

" _Fine, but tell me this, Josh. If you weren't older, or if there was no age gap, would you be with her?"_

He remembers he left that question unanswered to both Riley and himself.

Just as he retreated into his room. He finally answered the question, even if there was no one to hear.

"I don't know."

 **MWAHAHA I LOVE LEAVING ON A CLIFFHANGER. But let me just say something. No, I don't own the song, but yes I do love the song. I suggest y'all listen to it. It's called Give Me Something by Jarryd James. Leave a review of what you think when you listen to it. I just thought that the song described everything that was going on. Now, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but i actually had chapter 5 all ready and nice, but I decided to rewrite it completely differently. Is that weird? So sorry about that. Anyways, I really hope you guys liked it.**

 **Have a spectacular day, xoxo,**

 **(ʘᴥʘ)**

 **Katie (╯°□°)╯**


	6. Chapter 6- Thunder and Lightning

**Hey hey hey, I recently wrote a whole bunch of notes for chapters so I will try to update more frequently. Your reviews were amazing as always. Sorry for the week long wait, at first I was writing the beginning of the chapter then I led to write of of the future chapters, so sorry bout that. :P**

 _ **Erin, I always think with stuff like that, the details of the smile, and it always makes me smile, so I decided to include that when writing. And don't worry I have totally gone on a long list to name some of the cute things I find about someone in my fandom, and gurl, trust me it's normal. :) I tried to give his apology a cutesy vibe, so thanks. And the p.s you wrote made me laugh so hard. Thanks so much. Much love :) (btw yay, I'm glad I can acknowledge your name for those sweet reviews)**_

 _ **NellieJ2011, Getting straight to the point, love it. Maybe Lucas will... Thanks. :)**_

 _ **Guest, (Don't be nameless, I want to thank ya) :) I will try not to, but how could I with all this wonderful support? :)**_

 _ **Morgan, Whenever you review and leave a quote, I cannot smile more, because I'm so glad and it makes me so happy that my writing could make you laugh, So keep it up gurl. But I know right? I wish there would be a guy in real life to do that. I love how you ask a question and you answer it. It makes me smile. Love to you and your kind reviews**_

 _ **Ranggy, WOW to you, and here it is, hope you like this chapter. :)**_

 _ **Jen, I feel like there's this pep rally for the ships and I'm delighted you like the story.**_

 **I know last chapter I kinda left with a small cliffhanger, so I hope all of you guys like this.**

 **I don't own GMW blah, blah, blah, all that stuff, but all crazy ideas and writing are all me. :)**

 **x**

Maya winced as she heard the crack of thunder outside. She panicked plenty already about the fact that she was staying in Josh's apartment.

She tried over and over to keep calm and try not to wake up Josh.

Maya kept googling the best ways to keep calm, and thanks to Wikipedia, her deep breaths were kinda working.

The sound of a whip of lighting echoed in her ears as she screamed.

Josh scrambled out of his room, waving the baseball bat around like a maniac. "WHAT HAPPENED? WHO'S THERE?" Josh looked around.

He saw Maya sitting on his couch, her head buried in her knees, shaking.

She peeked out and immediately tried to cover her mouth from her erupting laughter as she saw Josh shirtless with nothing but some grey sweatpants.

"Nice abs." Maya continued laughing.

Her laughs got cut off when there was another whip of lightning, and Maya relentlessly kept on whimpering and shaking.

"Hey, hey, everything's gonna be alright. Ok? But are you that petrified of thunder and lightning?" Josh asked

Maya shot him a look. "I can't take you seriously with you shirtless." she muttered

"How am I supposed to take that?" Josh laughed

"You're supposed to take that to put a _stupid shirt on._ " Maya gritted her teeth as she threw a pillow at him.

"Hey. This is my apartment. Which means _my pillows._ Which means that I have every right to _commence a war!"_ Josh shouted

The two began chucking pillows across the room, both trying to take cover under the coffee table or any other type of furniture.

The sound of the lock unlocking was hidden from Maya's shrieks.

Until Kyle was standing in the doorway, putting his umbrella outside. As he looked up and saw Josh mid-throw and Maya mid-duck, Kyle eyebrows furrowed.

"I might be hungover, but I'm not that hungover to see that that this is very weird. Very, very weird. Like, a pillow fight, sure. But a pillow fight with my roommate shirtless is just freaky. Blergh, excuse me while I shun my eyes from this creepiness with a nice nap." Kyle said as he walked into his room.

Josh looked at Maya right before they had a literal laugh attack.

"I better get something." Josh ran in quickly to his room and was wearing a NYU sweatshirt now.

Just as Maya was about to say something, both of their phones rang.

"Hey, Maya. Where are you? Everyone is in our dorm right now, and we're worried about you. 'Why the hell have you not been answering our calls?' She heard Zay yell over Riley

"Riley give me the phone." Lucas said.

Maya could hear the phone handing off to Lucas.

"Hey Maya? Are you ok? I heard the stupid thing Riley and Farkle did last night. Are you actually with Josh right now? Class starts in about an hour. I hope you're safe though." Even though Lucas' voice was calm over the phone, she knew he was worried.

"Look, Moral Compass, I'm fine. And don't call that thing they did last night stupid, Josh actually did something nice for me. And yes, I am with Josh, we are currently in his apartment, jeez, you make it sound like I had sex with him or something. I slept on his couch. Don't you think I know when class is gonna start? I will try everything to be there, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm plenty safe." Maya said

"OHHHH I WANT TO HEAR ALL ABOUT IT PEACHES!" Riley shouted over the phone loudly

"Oh my god, Sundance, _am I on fucking speaker?_ Jesus, I got to go, I will hopefully see you guys soon. Quit acting like I'm dying, it's just a storm." Maya clicked off the call digging for her stuff on the couch.

Maya heard Josh's faint voice talking on the phone too.

"No, Marissa. _You_ were the one who broke us up. I can't always be there to pick you up anymore. I'm sorry, but you can't treat someone like dirt and then call then to ask for a favor, over and over again. Bye." Josh walked out, and saw Maya.

She bit her lip and said nervously. "We should get back."

"Yeah. Ok." Josh agreed, grabbing his keys.

When they were in the car, nothing but silence filled it. Maya flinched every time a strike of lightning came down, but hoped Josh didn't notice, even though he could see her in the corner of his eye, he decided not to bug her about it.

"I know you heard what I said to Marissa." Josh said quietly, his eyes still on the road.

"And I know you lied about how you guys broke up. But it's fine because it's not any of my business. So can we just successfully get to campus? I don't want to know about your breakup, because frankly, I don't need to." Maya said hastily.

"We first met around Junior year. But we met at this water fountain, and we stayed together for about a year. And she broke up with me, and yes for a doctor, but I did leave out the major details about the breakup, when I was telling you. So, around 6 months through, she began having an affair with the doctor. So yeah, that was real nice of her. But now she want me back, and I just can't comprehend why she would do that. Who cheats on somebody and then wants that person they cheated on back? It's just shitty, and I wanted to tell you because you deserve to know." Josh finally stopped the car, arriving just outside of the building where class was about to start.

"Well, it looks like this hell of rain won't stop. So we gotta make a break for it. On 3." Josh opened the car door for her, making Maya stick her tongue out for the rainwater. Josh took off his jacket and covered it above Maya head.

"1...2…" Before Josh could continue the countdown, Maya ran off, walking backwards, laughing like crazy, her smile brightening up the clouds.

Josh shot her back a beaming smile and they ran through the rain, their feets stomping in the puddles beneath them.

 **Yeah yeah yeah I know this chapter is extra sappy. But I just love rainy days, don't you? Hahaha, but I really hope you guys liked this one. And I promise, there will be both ships in the next chapter, soooo…**

 **Once again, thanks so so very much for reading and leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter, or any suggestions or requests.**

 **Much love to all y'all,**

 **Katie** **๏** **_** **๏**


	7. Chapter 7- Past

**I want to thank so so so much one of my best friends Alex, for dealing with me through this writing funk, and having long-ass texts with me with this chapter. Let me just tell y'all she is the best. But let me also tell you how many times I have wrote and re-written this. 4 TIMES! 4 TIMES I HAVE WROTE THIS CHAPTER! THE STRUGGLE IS REAL PEOPLE but I do absolutely love this chapter.**

 **But I got the most sweet reviews, so here they are.**

 **(Shoutout to YzzajB, igetboredfuckoff, Natalia710, Blondie103, Lolipops-rainbows,** **and Elle92 for the follows and favorites:)**

 _ **MerkiplerLove, Thank you for the patience, and since you want Lucaya,I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**_

 _ **Blondie103, I'm glad you love it, I know, I love rainstorms, and it's also pretty comforting to sleep through them with the sound of the rain. Thanks so much. By the way, I noticed this is your first review, so welcome to the review fam. :)**_

 _ **Morgan, I've got another review for the shirtless thing, and you're welcome :P Haha, I try to give my readers something to picture, so I was like "How about a shirtless Josh?" And I couldn't just leave out Maya's friends. Maybe she will have to explain…(hint, hint) I'm glad you loved it.**_

 _ **Erin, Hahaha, your review made me laugh so hard. It's hilarious that a shirtless Josh is your favorite, maybe he might make another appearance? (hint, hint) But when I was like 7 or 8, I used to just randomly hit people with pillows and pillow fights were my favorite too. :) ANd I know right? I feel like a normal scene is just a normal scene, but when you add rain it's like BA BAM! RAIN! Thanks for loving it as much as I love writing it. :)**_

 _ **Jen, Aww, your review made me smile so much. I'm glad you appreciate the humor, I genuinely say some of the things Maya say, so I try. Thanks so so so so much. :)**_

 **(Shoutout to Morgan, Erin, and Jen for always making me smile and laugh with the reviews y'all leave after each chapter:)**

 **X**

They were crouched behind the theater curtain, Riley letting them in since she was the main actress of the fall production, she had all access.

Zay and Riley kept shooting each other looks, hesitating whether or not to tell Josh.

Josh messed with the lace of his shoe as he thought of what happened an hour ago.

 _We walked to class, and Lucas was waiting by the doorway._

 _"Maya by the way you never answered when I asked you why you were scared of thunder and lightning. Or when I told you about Marissa. You can't leave me hanging like that, I can't stand cliffhangers, I'm telling you."_

 _Maya kept her eyes in front of her and didn't say anything._

 _When they arrived at the classroom. Maya greeted Lucas and the two walked in, leaving with no answer._

" _Hey it's you. Lucas, right? Hey, sorry for punching the crap out of your nose last time. Misunderstanding."_

 _"Are you that big of an asshole? You genuinely asked Maya about why she's afraid of thunder and lightning? And then, just to make matters worse, you asked her why she never said anything about the way your girlfriend broke up with you?" Lucas' words were practically shoved._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Jesus. Go ask Riley and Zay. But I just can't believe you asked her those completely stupid questions." Lucas walked off shaking his head._

So there they were. But it looked like they weren't going to tell him anything soon.

But before Josh could say anything, Riley reached over and kicked Josh in the knee.

"Tsk" Zay said

" _Hey!_ What was that for?" Josh asked defensively, rubbing his knee.

"Why are you so stupid? Like, you can't just bring up a sore subject." Riley exclaimed

"Josh Matthews. Her teenage angst crush. You must really care about her to be asking. Now if you think we're actually gonna tell you, then" Zay said cautiously.

Zay then pointed to Riley, saying, "Riley, I swear if you tell him you might as well just be planning our funerals now. So don't you dare go blurting it out."

"Well I can't help it if he slept with a thousand different girls like that!" Riley shouted, her eyes widening, realizing she what she just said, her hand covering her mouth.

"Jesus christ, Riley, good job on keeping it to yourself. Maya will kill us now, thanks for granting our death wish." Zay sighed.

Josh sparked up, his face clenched now. "No. Maya wouldn't let that happen right? She wouldn't. She wouldn't let anybody treat her like that, right?"

Riley and Zay's face where squeamish, not wanting to confess any more of Maya's personal details.

"Riley, you're telling me that someone _hurt Maya?"_ Josh's voice began getting hysterical.

Zay looked at Riley, as if permission to tell him.

She nodded.

"When we were just beginning Senior year, Lucas convinced us all to go to his games. All of us. Usually I go, occasionally Farkle and Riley, but Maya, it was rare for her to go to the games. But it was his big night. Even if Lucas is in here for medical stuff, his dream to be a vet and all that, he could have easily ridden here on a baseball scholarship. So we went, and Maya was late, telling us that she got lost on her way in, and this guy helped her find the stands. It turns out that 'the guy' she was talking about was Nick Roster, baseball all star from the competing team. So they began going out and he was all sweet and smitten, picking her up, dinners out together. But, when it rained out on one of his biggest games, it was canceled due to the thunder and lightning, so Nick of course was completely pissed. He was banging the steering wheel like a maniac. Until Maya tried to comfort him. 'Hey you'll always have the next game.' She said. Then, when he was getting out of the car, he kept getting these texts until finally Maya checked. It was about 3 different girls asking Nick when he would come over again. No one at the time knew. but Maya herself at the time. But, it turns out that Nick was cheating on her with like, 5 other girls, and tried to with Riley. Maya took him back, believing that he would end it with the other girls. She would always wait at where their date was supposed to be for 1 whole hour and always get stood up. Something was always off when whenever we would bring him up though. We would ask how the two were doing and she would brush off the topic. Until Lucas found out. He tried to tell Nick calmly to stay away, but Nick tried to punch Lucas. Lucas caught his fist in the air, pinning his arm behind Nick's back. Lucas was the one. The one to stop it. The one to make sure the restraining order was there. To make sure she was safe. But our poor Maya. She cried that day so much. She couldn't handle anything. And it's not that she's petrified of thunder and lightning, I mean, for god's sake, that's Maya and Riley's thing. But whenever it does occur, it just brings up bad memories she tried to push away." Zay stopped talking, even though Josh was waiting for him to continue.

Maya stood in the doorway, and even though the theater was now dead silent, Maya's face screamed it all.

Maya tried. She tried to hold in the tears. To not let it go. Her eyes became glassy like a sheet over them. Drips then came from her eyes, streaming down as if it wasn't enough. She walked as fast as she could through the what seemed like an endless hallway. And maybe it was just her, or it was something else, but the weight on her shoulders took over as she sat on the floor, her chest moving in and out, as if a force were pulling her.

 **Oh my god, this chapter was intense, but it's gotta be one of my favorites. I would like to once again thank one of my best friends Alex, for all the help. And I really really hope y'all love this one, because I love it.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Katie** **(ʘᴥʘ)**


	8. Summer

**Hey hey you guys. I'm sooo sorry for not updating in over a month, school started in August 1st for me, so I tried to write, but tests and other stuff that kept me busy. But there is no excuse for my late writing. Anyways, I do recommend that before you read this chapter, you go back and re-read the last one because I made some major edits, but if you're to lazy to go back, instead of Nick abusing her, he cheated on her with other girls, and before y'all jump on my back about that, it was because some really other major things are coming up soon, and I don't think I could follow up on that storyline, sorry. :( But anyways, thanks for keeping up with me and waiting anyways, y'all mean the world. Once again with the sweet reviews, here they are.**

 **Jen, someone does need to hug Maya, but who? Thanks so much :)**

 **Morgan, "maybe Josh was just an ass" OMG I'M DEAD YOU MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD. I'm glad you loved it. Thanks :)**

 **Erin, that would be so wonderful, to just have people stop being so clueless all the time. I wish there was a wax applicant for that or something, so that you could just put it on a clueless person, wax it right off, then, BAM! They won't be clueless anymore. :) Thanks for reading**

 **Joshaya, (simple name, nice btw) omg ski lodge pt 2 hit me right in the feels. :) I'm glad you love the story as much as I love writing it.**

 **Michelle, thanks, it means a lot.**

 _ **Quick reminder: This chapter is a fill in, so it's the past, okay, just clearing that up first. :)**_

 **I don't own GMW blah, blah, blah, all that stuff, but all crazy ideas and writing are all me. :)**

 _Lucas realized how he felt about Maya, how deeply he cared for her, when the four of the friends were spending their summer at the Minkus' family estate at the Hamptons. A 'getaway' was what Mr. Minkus called it for all their graduation presents. He surprisingly trusted them enough with his big-ticket property, but did call in every other weekend to check in on them._

 _Each day was always something fresh. Whether it was RIley and Farkle spending the day at the library, Zay strolling the local shops, or Lucas and Maya just hanging out in the living room. But today, while everybody was on the boardwalk, Lucas and Maya insisted that they would just walk on the beach, away from the hectic boardwalk._

 _It was silent. And not the type of silence where it's awkward. Just silence, where the flow of the breeze and the sounds of the waves were caught up in their ears. Until Maya's phone rang. But instead of picking it up, she let it ring until it stopped. But it didn't. After the first ring, 2 more followed. But Maya still chose to ignore it._

" _Don't you wanna answer it? What if it's your taco alert?" Lucas said playfully._

 _Maya chuckled, but not her normal, carefree chuckle. It seemed forced as if she felt bad for not truly laughing. "I wish it was Paco's Tacos, but no. It's just…" her words trialed off, her head facing the ocean._

" _Who was it?" Lucas asked_

 _May sighed, her face scrunching up. "It was Nick. Nick, who I really haven't spoken to since what happened. Nick, who because of him. I can't even let myself do me and Riley's friendship thing without being reminded of what happened. For god's sake, that was our thing, and thanks to him I can't do it without having a break down."_

" _Why are you avoiding his calls then?"_

" _I don't know. Summer is going really good, right before we go to university. I want to just- I don't know. I mean, he was the one who did those horrible things, he has his own life, why does he want to be here now? I don't even feel like his anything, I feel like this figure in his life who doesn't need to be there. I have enough. I've got the Matthews, Mom and Shawn, and you guys. And RIley is having the time of her life, I've never seen her happier, and I just can't bring myself to tell her what's going on and-" Lucas realized Maya was trembling, her shoulders shaking._

" _Maya." Lucas reached for her by the arms and pulled her in, her head fitting right where it was supposed to. Her chest heaved in and out, an unsteady pace._

 _They stopped walking then. The seagulls above, squawking overhead._

 _She pulled away, and instead of giving the talk he usually would about how he will always be there, and how much everyone has got her back, Lucas just simply sat down on the endless, sand-filled ground._

 _Maya's back was straightened, stiff almost. She was still standing, the blonde strands of her hair flying behind her._

 _He craned his neck up, looking at her face. It was blotched with pink, but it was also starting to redden._

 _Lucas hated that he couldn't do anything about it. That he couldn't wish Nick away forever._

 _He knew what the feeling was like; to have a million words running through your mind and not being able to say them all. That's how he felt with her._

 _Maya didn't hesitate. Her fists clenched by her sides as she spoke._

" _He thinks that he can just show up again? What's the point? People are always telling me that I can repair it, that there's still time, that everything can be mended. But what if I don't want it fixed? What if I just want it like that? What it?-" She cut herself off, crumpling down next to him, she quivered soft sobs while leaning into him._

 _Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head onto him._

 _He knew now. How much he loved her. And after that summer, Lucas never stopped._

 **Okay, so there was some fill in stuff and i'm so sorry for not updating for over a month once again, but so much love, love, love, to all of you for still reading and not ditching my late writing. :p :)**

 **Have a magnificent day, may the odds be ever in your favor btw,**

 **Katie** **(╯°□°)╯(ʘᴥʘ)**


	9. Avoid

**Hey hey, the reviews from last chapter were so overwhelming with sweetness. Thanks so much. :) 3**

 **Jen, thanks :)**

 **Guest, love the excitement :) thanks for reading**

 **Morgan, hold on to whatever you need to stick to the fandom haha :)**

 **Guest, I'm glad you found my story thanks for reading it :)**

 **Erin, thanks for reading when I update, it means a lot :)**

 **Guest, ? what do you mean you thought Riley and Lucas broke up?**

 **Joshaya, no, YOU'RE AWESOME thanks for sticking with the chapters :)**

 **Guest, love the enthusiasm FTW! :)**

 **PitchBlackRose,**

 **Feeeeels**

 **ok, let me tell you when I read all your sweet reviews, so, I came back from a horrendously long day of school and I read your reviews and I SWEAR THANK YOU for giving me "the feels X3", and by the way, you are so fucking funny. Just to throw that out there. :)**

 **Michelle, hey what's up girl how are you doing? I'm in love with your reviews, just thought** _ **you**_ **should know. And don't worry, your review was mountains of sweetness thanks. :)**

 _ **Quick reminder: This chapter takes place after chapter 7, cause chapter 8 was a fill in. :)**_

 **I don't own GMW blah, blah, blah, all that stuff, but all crazy ideas and writing are all me. (╯°□°)╯**

" _Auggie's Birthday Party Tomorrow! Hope you make it!"_ Maya's phone dinged from the notification, just as she read it, she heard Lucas' ding too.

" _You going_?" Lucas mouthed to Maya. He didn't want to risk talking in Repine's class.

She nodded her head. Riley and Zay apologized billions of times about what happened in the theater. Maya just shook them off and insisted that it wasn't their fault, that she was fine.

When class ended Maya slammed her book shut and reassured Lucas she would be fine, again. He told her he needed to go somewhere, he'd be saying that lately. Maya pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to quickly speed walk out of the literature classroom without Josh noticing her, but she heard fast footsteps behind her.

"Maya. Can we talk, please?"

Maya kept her head down, thinking that maybe if she pretended he wasn't there, he would just leave her alone.

But that wasn't the case.

She already left the building, raising her arm to hail a cab so she could go and buy Auggie a gift.

The cars zoomed by, one by one, not noticing her. Maya flailed her arm waving it around, a desperate wish to get away.

"Maya. I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid. Don't get angry at Riley and Zay, it wasn't their fault. I know you're probably pissed at me right now." Josh trailed behind her, close to reaching her.

Maya stopped trying to get a cab and instead, she spun around to face him. He almost rammed into her from the speed walking.

" _That's_ what you think I'm mad about? You _think_ I'm _mad_ at you because Riley and Zay told you something about me? God, Josh, are you clueless or something?"

Josh opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he shut his mouth, a unclear look on his face as he nodded his head.

Maya stepped closer to him, a furious expression taking up her face.

"How would it feel, to be slammed with something that you were trying to run away from for years of your life, to be faced with that all over again? To just hear the words of what happened to you, words that you try to forget. I want to _escape it_ Josh. I just want what happened between me and Nick to vanish. I wish that I can just erase stuff like that from my mind. Don't you get it? I have this thought telling me that it's my fault and I get angry. So, no Josh, I'm not mad at you, or Riley, or Zay. I'm mad at me. Is that what you wanted to hear? Did you want confirmation that petty Maya Hart can't stand herself?" Maya looked up at him, her face was burning, but she refused to let the tears surface back up to her eyes.

Josh's eyes were still on Maya, his face scrunched up. She turned her head and stared off at the crowded streets, filled with flashing lights.

" _Hey._ " Josh bent down and his eyes were trying to catch hers. When she finally looked in his somewhat faded green-blue eyes, he spoke.

"This isn't your fault. In fact, it's that bastard's Nick's fault. You are one of the most badass people I've _ever_ met, and you can't let this stupid guy get in the way of how you are as a person. As far as I can tell, it's your name that's going to be plastered all over art shows, not his. He was just an asshole that didn't treat a Maya Hart how she's supposed to be treated."

She gave out a hoarse laugh. "How is a 'Maya Hart' supposed to be treated?"

The corner of Josh's mouth flipped up as he put his hand on his chin, as if thinking.

"I'm thinking, a castle with many, many of her own beautiful paintings surrounding her, and maybe even a shoe-shiner?"

Maya laughed into the warm air.

"You deserve much better than Rat." Josh said, a smile taking up his face.

"You mean Nick."

"Didn't I say that? Well, there's no difference anyways. Nick. Rat. Same thing."

Maya laughed again at the ground.

"Look, point is. You are an absolutely wonderful person and you can't let him get in the way of you and what you do, because big things are gonna happen, I just _know_ it. And maybe you can't see it now, because you're just in this blur of college and it seems like everything is swerving around you, but be _Maya. Maya Hart,_ that fucking _crashed_ a college party when you were in _middle school._ Be the Maya that made it into a _featured_ _art show_ in her freshman year of college. As much as I can tell, there is gonna be extravagant things _waiting_ for _you_. So please, or dear god help me, just be _Maya_ fucking _Hart."_ His eyes were fixed on her, genuine words coming from his mouth.

Maya was just going to speak, but was soon interrupted when a cab driver raised his voice.

"Ma'am?" A rusty, cigar-smoking voice said with a slight tone said.

Maya spun around and shook her head. "Right. Yeah. Okay. Um. I got to go. See you at Auggie's tomorrow though." She waved as she got in the cab.

He threw her a lopsided smile as the cab zoomed off in the New York traffic.

 **Ok, short, but what shall happen at Auggie's party? I know this took me a while to post, but I really like this one. I'm trying to build a storyline here, which I usually don't do. But I try for y'all. :) Short but sweet, hope y'all love it as much as I did when writing it.**

 **See y'all in the next chapter, coming soon, I promise,**

 **Katie (ʘᴥʘ)**


	10. Smiles & Laughter

**Hey people. I can't apologize enough for not updating, there really is no excuse, I just had major writer's block. But hey, I'm still alive. :) I thought of this concept and I love it. I hope you laugh and smile and feel as much as I did when writing this one. Enjoy!**

Maybe it was when Maya smiled.

Maybe it was when she made him laugh so hard she couldn't breathe.

Maybe it was the time he didn't know what to do with her thoughts at the moment. Whenever she laughed, he wanted her to laugh more. Whenever she talked to him, he wanted her to keep talking. But those were just feelings. Were they?

Or maybe it was when they caught a bunch of Auggie's middle school friends playing truth or dare.

They were looking through the old time capsule on the couch in the living room while the kids were in Auggie's room playing games, Josh supervising them, and Corey and Topanga went to Katy and Shawn's so all four of them could pick up Auggie's surprise.

"Even if I wasn't there when you guys did this, I will so see all this." Zay laughed as Lucas shoved him.

Maya took out the picture of her, Katy, and Shawn. "Wow. Hope is for suckers. I remember that used to always go through my mind. Hope. It's what I have a little bit of now." She looked up and saw Zay and Riley on the verge of tears.

" _Stop_. Oh my god, really. Don't you dare cry. C'mon, don't. I was being all squishy and sentimental for _one second._ And you guys are acting like someone just proposed or something. I swear, when something actually worth crying over happens, I will _give_ you the _tissues_." Maya sat back down and stuck her tongue out.

"I will try not to be sappy. For your being, Maya." He tipped his imaginary hat.

As Lucas took the paper from the box, his smile reached his eyes. "Ah, this is my transfer paper to New York from Texas. This paper is one of the best things that I have, because it gave me you guys, and I couldn't ask for anything better. I'm glad we are still us, still together. And I guess I got a brand new one?" Lucas reached behind his back and pulled out a large white envelope. In big bold blue letters, was ' _Columbia University.'_

Zay pulled out a mini confetti popper and popped it, the lame pieces of small streamers making the only sound in the room.

But soon Riley jumped up and clapped. "Isn't that wonderful? Veterinarian! Vet to the max! Congratulations!"

Farkle patted Lucas on the shoulder, "Mr. Freakface over here has officially registered to be my roommate. As always, he has to go and pump his muscles on animal care this time. _Lame._ Call me when you take over the world, that's when I'll be proud of you."

Everyone turned to Maya, who had an amused look on her face as she crossed her arms. Out of nowhere, her strong laughter took up the air. When she was done, everyone's faces were filled with horror, looking at her like she lost her mind.

Maya sat up, poise, and opened her mouth to speak.

Zay shrieked, "Take cover!" All of a sudden, Zay and Lucas dove to the ground, scampering behind the couch. Riley and Farkle held up the pillows over themselves.

"Why do guys think I'll be mad? What do you think I'm gonna do to-"

Synchronized, everybody peeked out and chimed in, "Kill him."

Maya pointed her finger in the air. "Ok, first of all, unless you said he wants to be a vet for some stupid reason, I wouldn't kill him."

Slowly, everybody started coming back out of hiding.

Just to mess with all of them, she added something extra. "I mean, I won't kill him, yet."

Lucas shuddered.

"Second of all, come out of your shelters."

When everybody went back to their seats, Maya continued.

"Don't expect me to say anything nicer than this." Even if she would never admit it never in a million years, Maya was truly happy that he followed his dreams.

Maya gave Lucas her best genuine smile. "I am proud of you, Lucas."

Zay gasped, "His _name._ You said his name. His _actua_ l name. Milestones people, this is a true moment right here."

The way she said his name, the way she smiled, the way she could say words with so much authenticity was what made him feel like his heart was racing out of his body and it wouldn't seem to come back.

"Thank you, Maya. It means a lot to me for you to say that. But, I need someone to help me pack up and move into Farkle's dorm. Zay or Maya?" He looked to the two of them.

Zay yanked out his phone from his back pocket and put it to his ear. "Oh. what's this? I just don't want to? Oh, well, thanks universe, you know me so well. What's that? Maya should do it? Oh, yeah I think that would be the best too. Okay, see you on the flipside, universe. Yeah, love you too." he tucked his phone back in his pocket.

"What? How come either me or Zay? Why not Riley? Or your roomie, Farkle? I mean it's not like they are going anywhere, how come-" Lucas put his hand over her mouth and gave her an apologetic smile,and that one look that says 'I'm-sorry-I-had-to-do-this-but-you'll-understand-later.'

"Hey Farkle, why don't you pull out your thing before Maya bites me. Please." Lucas removed his saliva-filled hand form Maya's mouth, Maya already punching his arm.

Farkle smiled as he pulled out his orange turtleneck.

"My fashion trends were always great." Farkle lightly laughed but still sniffled.

Riley reached into the box and scooped up her Pluto ball, then she snuggled under Farkle's arm, tears slowly coming down her cheeks.

"Pluto will always be a planet to me. I will always love you. Forget Mars. You and me, Pluto. What do you think?" Farkle smiled and sat up. He looked at Riley with intent and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"You and me. Pluto." Riley looked at him as if they were the only two people in the universe.

That was the look that made Maya shiver.

"Well, as far as I know, NASA isn't currently giving tickets to Pluto. So, how about Hawaii instead?" Farkle opened his jacket pocket and pulled out two plane tickets.

"Hawaii? As in paradise? As in beaches and palm

trees and just us? As in rainbows and sunshine for just the two of us?" Riley's facial expression was as if she found out she won a prize.

"I'm not sure about rainbows, but all the sunshine in the world for you. These tickets are for New Years."

Riley turned her head to Maya, Lucas, and Zay. "Did you hear that? Did those words just come out of Farkle's mouth? We are leaving in _a week_?" Riley threw her arms around Farkle, practically strangling him.

"Yeah, ew, no. I'm not here for the snuggle-bunny show. I'm gonna check in on Auggie." Maya walked away from the couch, going for Auggie's room.

As she went down the hallway, she saw Josh, standing by the door, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

Just as she was going to open the door, Josh grabbed her arm, and put his finger over his lips. "Shhh. They asked me to step out for their secret game."

Maya put her ear to the door, hearing giggles and whispers.

She whisper-yelled to Josh, "I'm going in."

Josh shook his head back and forth. "You shouldn't."

"Oh, but I think I should."

"No."

"Totally."

While the two were both leaning against the door, debating about whether or not to go in, they leaned to hard and accidently pushed the door open, both falling flat on the ground.

The kids remained sitting in their circle, slightly startled that the two came into the room.

Josh quickly stood back up and dusted himself off, trying to play it cool, as if he never fell. He looked down at Maya who quietly laughed to herself. Josh offered his hand to her, and she took it, but as she began standing up, she put her foot out to trip him. He fell again making Maya laugh hard again, including the kids. It made her laugh so hard, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Instead of offering her hand, she plopped right down in the circle, next to Auggie, and half-hugged him.

"What are you ladies and gentlemen doing here?"

Ava, who was next to Auggie, whispered in Auggie's ear, "Should we tell her? She's a grownup, I don't think she'll be cool about it."

Maya pretended to look utterly offended. " _Me?_ You see, you guys can tell me anything. I'm real cool. Don't worry about me, but him?" Maya pointed to Josh, who squeezed himself next to Ava and Maya. "Yeah, you shouldn't tell him, he's not that cool. He's-" Maya shot Josh a devious look. "He's _old._ He's really _not_ cool."

Josh displayed a look of hurt on his face. "I am the coolest person _ever._ Take a shot, c'mon, whatever game you guys are playing, I will be the _king_ at."

"Yeah, right. Do you really believe this guy, you guys? I will so beat you, not just the king of the game, but I will bring this whole place down. I got this, I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to win this thing." Maya put on her game face.

" _Fine!_ We are playing Truth or Dare. And since you guys _interrupted_ you will go last." Auggie raised his hands the air, declaring it.

The game went around the circle, some of the truths being very juicy and some of the dares being very intense, but one of Maya's favorites being when a red haired girl told the boy next to her who was the prettiest, and she was expecting him to say her, but he instead pointed at Maya.

When it came to Maya's turn, Ava smirked at her and said, "Kiss the person next to you."

The teenage girls in the room erupted with complaints about how it's unfair ony Maya got a chance to kiss Josh.

Josh registered what Ava just said and began giving a rant on how their generation was so freaky and creepy to grownups.

"See how _uncool_ you are being right now Josh? Now listen people, I made a promise that I would do whatever to win this. So, let's make a deal. If I do this, I win this. Straight up. I claim the crown and in return, we will never speak of this again, so your parents don't ground you for being mini weirdos."

"Hey, wait, so I don't even get a chance to win? I don't get a say in this? They're my lips! Don't I have a right?" Josh tried to find any way out of being kissed in front of a bunch of pre-teens.

"A right for what, exactly?" Maya argued back

"The right for-for-for, for the kisses I recieved." Josh thought he stumped Maya, he thought that was a pretty decent recent not to get kissed.

Maya ignored what he just said and yanked him up from the circle and stepped towards his face but it was hard because he was about a solid half foot taller than her.

She slapped both hands on both of his face and started going in

"Are you sure we shouldn't just keep this PG? Like a hug or something?" Josh let the worry take over, losing his cool. Maya found it slightly adorable that he began freaking out.

She leaned forward, the space between them closing.

At some point, Josh found his eyes closing and his lips being slightly perched out.

Maya shook her head, silently laughing.

There was really no space left between their lips, so Maya went closer and…

She swiftly shifted his face to the side and then kissed him softly on the cheek.

Josh's eyes popped wide open when she whispered in his ear. "PG enough for you, honey? Now, play along."

She turned away from Josh and faced the kids, who looked beyond stunned.

Maya then bent forward, making her face twist in pain.

"Ow! Oh my _gosh. Jesus Christ._ I can feel it's feet digging into my stomach! The baby already started!" Maya rubbed her belly, shouting in agony.

When Josh realized what Maya was doing, he tried not to laugh, but played along.

"Oh goodness! I should have never kissed you! You're pregnant! Now I'm going to be a dad and I will have to care for a _baby!_ What will I do? This is all your fault! You made us kiss! You guys will parent this child too!" Josh threw on a frightened face and even managed to make his finger tremble when he pointed at all of them.

The kid's faces were priceless. Josh and Maya had never seen more terrified faces then those kids.

Auggie yelled, "I'm too young to take care of a baby! I'm still a baby!"

They all screamed and ran out of the room.

Once they all left, Josh fell on his knees and his smile broke open so wide, an uproar of laughter and soon he was gasping for air. They couldn't hold it in anymore. Maya cackled, waves of laughs coming out. She clutched her side, her body feeling small pains from the burst of laughter devouring her. The two howled their exploded laughter over and over again.

Five minutes later, they could finally calm themselves. But then, they were both laying on the floor, looking up at the plastic-star filled ceiling. But as Josh wiped the tears from his face, his smile still hurt his face. His phone rang and he stood up but when he saw who was calling his smile quickly dissolved.

He picked up, and Maya couldn't hear much, just a voice that sounded quiet and in need.

Josh's tone sounded like he didn't really want to talk to whoever was on the other line, but the person must've pleaded because soon Josh gave on on fighting to stay and said that he'd be with them soon and hung up.

By the time he was done, Maya already was up off the ground.

He walked to the door and turned back, giving her a half-hearted smile.

"I want to thank you for making me laugh today. I can't even remember the last time I laughed so hard."

Maya waved him off. "Hey, thank yourself for laughing, it's just me who thought of scaring the kids like that. God, we probably scarred them for life, but that was the funniest thing ever. Thank you for playing along, I've never met someone who can actually play along with my jokes, especially when it's kiss related."

"Well, yeah whenever you need it just tell me just call me." Josh opened the door and began to walk out.

Maya didn't mean it seriously when she asked, "Which one? The kiss or the laughs?"

"Both."

 **Cliffhanger to the max! Hey hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I was in the car listening to the radio until this idea came upon me and I began writing this immediately. This is my first ever chapter with more than a thousand words and I'm oh so very pround. I love it, I'm pretty sure it's my favorite by far. Tell me what you think. Once again, thanks so much for reading and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Have a wonderful new year!**

 **Katie :)**


	11. The Emp

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S PEOPLE! Here is a small Valentine's gift from me to you! A long due chapter. This Valentine's I'm still a single pringle but that's ok. (╯°□°)╯**

 **I hope you guys receive all the love you deserve, I send all you some. Enjoy this one! Kind of a twister chapter though?**

 **I do not own GMW or anything mentioned, just me and my writing, blah, blah, blah. :)**

It was too late. It was all his fault. If only he hadn't made that mistake. If only.

xxxxxxxxx

The day was full of goodness for Maya. Even though she was supposed to be helping him move in, every corner she turned there was always a surprise from Lucas. Since they were the only two single people in the group, in their senior year of high school, they made a promise to do things for each other on Valentine's as long as either of them were single. Even though Maya only got him a new pair of cowboy boots that had mini red hearts sewed onto them, Lucas kept throwing gifts at her left and right.

What she thought was the last gift was a framed photo of all of them at graduation with the caption of ' _One hell of a Hart.'_ Maya told him how glad she was to have someone with a squishy heart like him. But he told her he would give her his last present tonight.

By the time they got done moving him in, the sun began going down. Lucas had to go to a mandatory meeting for newbies, and even though he told Maya he would drive her back to NYU, but the drive was half an hour from NYU to Columbia-which she hated- so she insisted he should stay.

Normally, she would ask Riley or Zay, but they are both spending their stupid Valentine's with their lovey-dovey significant others. Riley and Farkle extended their trip for a little while and Zay was spending his time with Vanessa for the entire day. And while Lucas gave her some of her favorite caramel, they only spent the day at Columbia.

The moon was half full, and if you tilted your head, it looked like a stupid heart. Even the galaxy encouraged Valentine's. Maya scowled.

As she was deciding to call for a ride, she saw no one other than Josh, leaning against his car, talking on the phone.

Maya could pick up pieces of the conversation.

"You can't keep doing this. It's not good for either of us, and you and I both know that." He hastily hung up, sighing.

Maya pulled out one of the confetti poppers she still had from Auggie's party, and popped it right in his face.

Immediately Josh's face was filled with surprise, and before you know it, a small smile played on his lips. It was something that he did a lot. He would smile slow, it eventually spreading all over his face. Because that was the thing about Josh, he could find the slightest happy in anything. She asked herself how she noticed things like that.

"Now what is a Hart doing here, alone, in front of Columbia University on Valentine's night?" Josh asked.

"I was just helping Lucas move in and hanging out."

"Do you need a ride?"

Just then, a couple walked past them, shoving each other's noses to each other. Maya could taste the bile coming up her throat.

Maya invited herself inside Josh's car, shoving him out of the way.

Josh got in the driver's side of the car.

"Ok, Little Ferret, where should this magical carriage take us tonight?"

"There are so many things wrong with that one sentence. First of all, didn't you call me 'Little Ferret' when I was in like, middle school? Second, what the hell do you mean taking us? Third, magical carriage?"

"First, you are a little ferret. Second, I mean, it's Valentine's Day, and we might as well go somewhere since NYU is probably deserted, and what's the fun in that? Third, yes a magical carriage."

Maya glared at him.

"Fine. Kyle is probably doing it with his girlfriend at our apartment and it's too gross for any human to hear."

Maya almost laughed.

"Wait a second."

Maya rolled down the window and put on the southern accent she uses with Lucas and said, "Excuse me, y'all." She practically had to yell due to the fact that they were shoving each other's tongues down their throats.

They looked up at her, with a face of annoyance.

"Well, hey, you love-doves I was wonderin' if there had don' be any places you folks would recommend we go to."

The girl, who must have been at least two years younger than Maya had jumped up, and with the peppiest voice said, "Oh! You have _just_ gotta see Times Square. Gosh, or if you guys are into something simple, they have some pretty fun things down at Central Park." The girl thought for a second.

"I'm assuming you guys are tourists right? You might want to hit up the talked about places of the Big Apple. What do you think Bobby? Where should they go?"

The boy looked at Maya with the look of 'once-you-get-her-started-you-can't-get-her-back.'

But he still chimed in. "There's always a killer view up from the Empire State Building at night."

The girl slapped him on the chest. "Oh my, silly me! I _totally_ forgot about the Emp! Yeah, you should so go."

Maya tried her best not to cringe with the fact that she just said 'the Emp.' But, she simply told them a thank you and rolled up her window.

Josh was already hiccuping himself with laughter. The laughs kept doubling over. Maya was just laughing quietly to herself, because to be honest, she's done funnier things in her life. For example, the time she filled Lucas' locker with pictures of him during his puberty days. Or when during halloween she put fake blood dripping down her head and convinced Riley lice was eating her away. This was just a small thing in Maya's book of fun.

Then the snorting started. That's when they both lost it. Josh would snort and then clap his hands and to Maya he looked like a drunk seal.

Once they settled down, Maya told him, "You heard the girl, Josh." Maya mocked the bubbly voice of the girl "Central Park, Times Square, or the _Emp."_

"Well we _just_ gotta see Times Square so why not."

"Times Square?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him.

Josh eagerly nodded his head.

"The Emp it is then." Maya smiled.

For some reason, Josh knew not argue with Maya, so on they went, driving towards the 102 story skyscraper.

On the way there, Maya got a text from Lucas asking her where she was. She quickly responded telling him she was just going to the Empire State Building. _Alone._

xxxxxxxxxx

Maya actually wanted to go because Brandon, was having a small showcase for his work on the 8th floor and she wanted to stop by to say hi.

So while they talked, Josh continued going to the top level, telling her to meet him up there when she was done.

Maya and Brandon talked a while, until Brandon's girlfriend also stopped by and Maya knew that was her cue to dismiss herself.

As she finally reached the top, she saw Josh staring off into the brightness of New York.

She quietly walked next to him admiring the view too. Even if she rarely said it, she always thought New York was beautiful within itself.

"You know this would be the part where I say how this city is utterly beautiful and make a metaphor of life on it. But all I have to say is that this city is stunning."

Maya looked around, and saw that couples were swarming around them, going goo-goo-gaga over all the lights. She walked away from the edge and then they were sitting on the edge of a bench, Maya swinging her legs, staring into the distance. Josh was watching her, knowing something was on her mind.

And there was.

"God, please don't think this is gonna be one of those ' _cold people are actually warm inside_ ' moments, because, honestly, it isn't. So don't be all " _wow, underneath this sheet of ice is a heartwarming person._ ' Now, I know this sounds stupid, trust me, I know. But on days like this, you can't help but see all these people, huddled against another, next to one another. And believe me, I'm all about independence and not needing a man, but sometimes I look and I think about how it must feel to have someone that you can comfort and care for. Someone who you can tell all your secrets to and have idiotic fun with. To truly know that you can share a happiness like that, is something that amazes me."

Josh liked listening the words Maya said, he enjoyed hearing her air her thoughts to him. He just enjoyed _her._

Josh thought of the last time he saw Maya outside of school, which was probably a couple weeks ago. He remembered what he said before he left. That if she ever needed laughter or kisses she could just call him, but he was just joking. Was he?

Then, Maya realized Josh was staring at her the entire time she was talking when she turned to face him.

Soon his lips reached for hers and Maya went stiff for a second, all the air being knocked out of her lungs, but before you know it, she was kissing them back, and it felt, just for a second, it felt like all the warmth was restored through the world. Her face felt freezing in his warm hands. It was light, she only felt the outside of his lips, the delicacy of it was too much for Maya. It was too much to think about in that moment.

Now, if there was an explanation for what Josh did, it wasn't there. Maybe it was the moment, maybe it was the timing, or maybe it was just because. No logic, no sense, whatsoever when he did what he did.

So here's the lesson kids. Timing. Even if it might seem like it doesn't matter, oh it sure does because the timing of Mr. Lucas Friar showing up just then was unfortunate. The timing in which he saw made the box of Maya's favorite caramels in his hands melt away. Lucas could handle Josh kissing Maya, because that means she could just easily pull away. But the timing in which he saw the exact moment where Maya began kissing Josh back was when all the things in the world went bland.

There was only one thing running through both of their non-logical minds.

 _Maya Hart._

 **HOLY HOLY HOLY. WELL THAT JUST HAPPENED. Stunned? Shook? Surprised? I don't know how to respond either, what I wrote kinda stunned me too. But well. I don't know what to say other than Happy Valentine's you guys. How was this Valentine's for you? Tell me what you think of this one in the reviews. I hope you liked it. I hopefully will update soon though. I will.**

 **Spread love y'all,** **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** *****

 **Katie** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**


	12. Next

**I'M BACK! Ya miss me? Anyways, hey y'all. I cannot explain how many drafts of this chapter I wrote. I wrote enough for an entire story. But, here's my final draft of this chapter. HOPE YOU LOVE IT**

 **I do not own GMW blah, blah, blah, just me and my writing. :)**

 _And what happened next, no one expected._

xxxxxx

Maya was the first to pull away. She abruptly stood up. Her cheeks were ruddy and flushed. She couldn't look at him. She forced her head down, her eyes focusing on anything other than him.

Josh didn't know what to do next. He thought at this point he was seeing things. He heard the faint ding of the elevator and turned his attention in that direction. He must've been going crazy, because he saw what looked like Lucas Friar, his head hanging low. But like it never happened, the elevator door shut completely.

There were too many things going through Maya's mind. She didn't know what to feel. What to think. What to do now. Because now what? Now how was she going to deal with what just happened? She needed things to go back. Back far enough to when it was just Josh and her sitting on a bench. Nothing else. Nothing more, nothing less. But it couldn't go back to that, and she knew that.

She speed-walked past all the gawking couples that just witnessed what happened, past the security guard that asked her if she was feeling ill, past Josh. The steel elevator was empty and she entered and pushed the 'close door' button.

She shook her head. Nothing was happening. She refused to let her past take over. But Maya was the person to face things head on. Always. So she needed to straighten out the facts. Then emotions.

In the past, for as long as she could remember, she was head-over-heels for Joshua Matthews. As she got older though, the feelings began to retreat inside, dejecting. That was then. But now. Now, today. Today, Joshua Matthews kissed her. He physically placed his lips on her and she did so back. She didn't know how to feel.

The door dinged as she finally made it to the bottom floor. Josh was leaning on the car with his head in his hands.

If this were a normal scene where the guy just kissed the girl, this would be taken as a bad sign. But neither Josh or Maya were normal, so her seeing him with his head in his hands was no surprise, really.

The jingle of the keys barely made noise over the late night traffic. Josh tossed his keys to her and threw himself in the passenger seat.

Luckily, Maya knew her way around the area, so she quickly found the shortcut Brandon showed her. Her eyes were straight ahead, but her body was fidgeting, confused on why out of all the days, Josh was dead silent right now? She glanced at him, but he didn't even notice. The way his nose crinkled up in thought, but it must've been something important, because whatever he was thinking, Maya had no idea of what it was. His shoes tapped the floor, creating a steady rhythm. It just made Maya crazier.

"Can you stop?" Maya said harsher than she meant to.

Josh's eyebrows shot up with a slight surprise.

"Stop what, exactly?" Josh shot back.

"Stop, that thing you're doing." Maya jabbed her finger at him

"That 'thing' I'm doing? Breathing? Thinking? Seeing? You gotta be more specific here."

"That thing when you look like you'll light something on fire with your eyes so deep in thought, and that stupid thing with your annoying foot tapping." A slight grin tugged at the corner of his lips, but he just put his hands up in surrender and stopped tapping and instead looked out the window.

Why did she notice all these things about him? No. She shouldn't be. She should be focused on driving back. That's all that should be on her mind.

Josh's train of thought didn't seem to be stopping. It just kept flowing, question after question, thought after thought, word after word.

Why was Lucas there? He looked like he was there for an important reason. But the way he looked so defeated, so beat.

If he was there to see Maya, what was the purpose of him showing up? But if it was, why didn't he say anything? No, it couldn't have been. It just doesn't make sense. Josh could feel a migraine building up so he chose to just leave it in the back of his brain for now. It wasn't until he made that decision that he realized Maya was out of the car.

It wouldn't go away. Something was telling him that it was not for some stupid reason. But then he thought about all the times Josh has ever seen him.

When Lucas punched the shit out of Josh's nose. When he worriedly called during the time Maya was at Josh's apartment. When he found out Lucas was the one to stop Nick. Josh connected the dots.

"Because Lucas has feelings for her." Josh said aloud.

Josh scoffed and shook his head. It's not like Lucas was the one to kiss her. Josh smacked his hand at his face. What a stupid thought. If Lucas likes her, let him. It's not like Maya and Josh are together. It's not like he has feelings for her.

The street was practically empty, he could easily just jet off and go back to his apartment. Yet he watched Maya wait at the crosswalk for the white sign to pop up. She looked right and left, and then right again.

Josh was hilarious, he was sweet. She began remembering all the things she liked about him. How he would do anything for his family. How he would make himself look like a complete fool as long as someone smiled because of him. How he would be so silly, yet so sincere with his words.

 _It's not like he had feelings for her._

The bright, white, sign of a person walking flashed on the street sign.

Josh leaned over the car console and took the keys out of the engine. He put his keys in his pocket. His fingers closed around the leather door handle. Josh popped open his door.

She kept her head down as she began walking across the street, her hair blowing behind her in the freezing night wind.

He liked the way she could make him crack up in a second, the way she aired her thoughts out with no fear, the way she stood strong with whatever she did. He liked just _her. He had feelings for her._

Her steps led her to the other side of the street, a few yards away from the dorms.

She saw a pair of dirty sneakers that led her eyes up.

Josh leaned forwards, his lips curled up and his dimple showed.

Maya felt his forehead touch hers, the space between between then was almost nonexistent.

"You know, I really want to kiss you again." Josh said in a quiet whisper

Maya's voice wavered, from the tension between them, "Then do it."

His lips rammed into hers, his head angled down to reach her. His hands held the sides of her head. Like some natural reflex, her arms tangled around his neck. Warmth spread through her entire body it wasn't just like a kiss. It was intoxicating. it made them feel like they weren't kissing, what was even good anymore? Maya didn't want to admit this, but they were practically devouring each other. His lips were tinted with the flavor of mint. Their lips connected with much more fire, more desire for each other. Becoming more firm, he savoured her touch and a kiss like this, a kiss like this held so much then they would ever know, because this was just the beginning.

 **TA DAAAA THERE IT IS! Hope you all liked it! Hopefully I will get to updating soon so you guys can see what lies ahead for Maya. Thanks for reading and sticking around.**

 **Love, love, love,**

 **Katie 3**


	13. News

**OKAY OKAY I KNOW I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 56 LIGHTYEARS BUT I MADE THIS ONE EEEEEEEEEEEEXTRA LONG TO MAKE UP FOR IT. IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF AND BY THE WAY IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY LAST MONTH JUST WANTED TO THROW THAT OUT THERE OK I'LL STOP NOW. THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS. I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DO. :))))))**

"You let him _kiss_ you?" Riley stopped walking and turned heads in the hallway as her voice went higher in shock.

Maya gave the annoyed people apologizing looks and dragged Riley to keep walking forward.

"Hush. Don't make a big deal out of nothing." Maya checked around before she shoved Riley down on a bench.

But that just Riley's voice go even higher. " _Nothing?_ You freaks kissed not _twice_ in _one night._ How the hell is that _nothing_? What, when you have sex, is gonna be _something?_ Things like that don't just happen, peaches."

"It's not like I expect us to become a couple or anything, the kiss had to be a one time thing. I just can't think about him right now, because thinking about him or even seeing him around messes up my brain. There are more important things to talk about. Like the fact that your man _proposed_ to you on that god forsaken trip."

"But it's not like we are really gonna _act_ on the proposal I mean, dinner with everyone's tonight, and Farkle had the idea to not push anything until we tell our families. So _yeah._ "

"I'm pretty sure your dad and mom will be on board, they got married pretty young too. And isn't it even better that the guy you're marrying is loaded. Like, you could pay for your school debt now and then buy yourself the school if you wanted." Maya pointed out

" _Maya!"_ Riley smacked her book against Maya's shoulder.

Maya gave an 'who? me?' look and smirked at Riley.

"Don't smack me, you know it's true. The dude could buy us all houses and then _still_ have a shitton of money left."

"I said yes to him because I love him. I'm not gonna use his money. I am a perfectly functioning financial girl." Riley folded her arms, proud of her statement.

"Perfectly functioning financial girl _my ass._ Says the girl who spent all the money in her wallet to buy dog food for a random stray on the street."

"The poor thing gave me those eyes. _Those eyes,_ Maya." Riley flailed her arms, over exaggerating.

"Whatever. Just don't stress too much about the dinner. You'll be a great host. You'll be just fine." Maya patted Riley's head in reassurance.

Riley stood up and looked back at Maya as she began walking into class, "But will _you_ be just fine when _Josh_ is at dinner?"

XXXXXXXX

Maya stopped by Topanga's to pick up some coffee on the way to the Matthew's apartment.

After finishing off the drink, Maya sat on the dusty couch and put her feet up on the table and slowly began to shut her eyes.

"Just 15 minutes," was what Maya told herself before she dozed off.

Soon, Maya felt an awakening tug at her ponytail. Doing it just off of pure defense, she threw her bag at whoever was bothering her. Usually her all clear to continue her nap was hearing a grunt after the thump of the bag hitting the person. But this time she heard hands grab the bag and the sound of it being set it down next to her. Only one could successfully catch a throw that fast.

Maya popped one of her eyes open.

"Pretty fierce for a maid of honor." Lucas gave a small smile.

Maya sleepily grabbed her bag back and put her index finger to Lucas' lips.

"All this wedding talk is making me crazy. I can feel the headache coming on."

Lucas blew air against Maya's finger which she forgot was still there.

"Oh. Sorry, I totally forgot I silenced you. I'm seriously gonna lose it." Maya sighed heavily.

She saw Lucas' expression darken when a figure appeared in front of them.

There stood Josh, jolly and happy as ever. He stood with his hands in pockets, tapping his foot.

"Joshua Matthews. Last time I saw you, you brung the blood out of my nose." Lucas gave a contorted glower.

Josh sheepishly looked towards Lucas, "Yeah, that happened."

Lucas shot a demanding glare at Maya and cleared his throat. "Maya? May I talk to you? In private?"

Maya gave back a strained look and cocked her head outside of Topanga's.

Lucas grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her out the door.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Lucas sucked his lips together.

"How the hell do you think I know? And, can you stop being an asshole to him?"

" _Please._ That guy was an asshole to _me_ when he decided to go ham on my nose, which, he didn't even apologize for, by the way."

"To be fair, you were the one that sized up to him first." Maya pointed out.

"You're not seriously _defending_ him, are you? You just started talking again a couple months ago!" Lucas raised his voice.

"What if I was? What does it matter? A lot happens in a few months, Lucas."

It felt as if salt was poured over a fresh wound. Anger covered his face, reminding him of what he saw on the elevator last night. An image he couldn't bear to reply in his head.

"It _matters,_ Maya." Lucas spoke through gritted teeth, his face twisting in hurt.

Maya's face feel serious, after seeing the look on Lucas' face.

"What are you talking about?" Maya leaned forward and Lucas could swear her scent made him feeble.

Lucas sighed and rubbed his temple with his forefingers. "Forget it. I should get going. I'll see you at the apartment."

"No, Lucas. You are _not_ walking away from this. Why does it matter? Tell me. Do you know something?" Maya raised her voice, but before the last word got out, he already began walking into the distance.

Maya looked back into the door and there stood Josh, sitting on a stool kindly talking to one of the employees. When she started to walk a different route to the Matthew's apartment, she pulled out her phone and typed quickly.

' _Hey, sorry I can't talk, I'll see you at dinner soon.'_

She stared onto the screen, waiting for a reply. One swiftly came though.

' _No problem. :) Is everything okay?'_

' _It will be.'_

 _XXXXXXXX_

When walking into the Matthew's apartment, one look and you could tell the decor was all Riley's doing.

Mini paper lanterns hung around the room, a fresh white, tablecloth draped over the dining table. Yellow tulips were filling vases placed on the ends of the table.

The room was dead silent, charging Maya with temporary worry until she looked at the couch and saw Riley and Zay both passed out on the couch, legs crossing each other's with paper signs "did all the work" taped to their foreheads.

Maya wanted to congratulate the person who put the signs on fast enough without waking them up.

"I did a pretty good job, didn't I? I did as you told me, hold the paper up against the forehead, attach the tape to a pillow, and shove the pillow discreetly into their face, making it seem like you're just giving them a pillow."

Lucas mischievously smiled, when Maya gave a 'are we okay' look.

Knowing the expression well, he nodded and said "We'll talk later, okay?"

Before Maya could respond a loud buzz came from the apartment buzzer.

"The best family in New York has arrived, and they are offended they should have buzz in to their _own_ apartment." Corey's voice rang through, causing Riley and Zay to jump awake.

Stewart's voice also spoke through the intercom. "The family that owns a _helicopter_ has also arrived, and they are offended they didn't get to host the dinner."

" _Dad."_ Farkle's whines came over into the apartment too.

Riley flattened her skirt, and sprung the door open.

Maya put on their greeting smiles and stood behind Riley as she welcomed everyone.

"Everyone, I'm so glad you're here. Please take a seat at the table."

Zay and Lucas scrambled to get the food on the plates and onto the table.

Stewart, Jennifer, Corey, and Topanga surprisingly sat down quickly and calmly.

Soon everyone was seated, placed perfectly. Riley in the middle of Maya and Farkle, Lucas and Zay next to Maya, Farkle's parents next to Riley's, but there was an empty seat next to Auggie, reserved from Josh. Maya looked at the door and checked her phone for any explanation why he was late.

She felt eyes on her though, and caught Lucas looking annoyed at her.

Maya felt Riley's sweaty palm grab her hand, and Maya squeezed back, consolingly.

"Mommy, Daddy, Stewart, Jennifer, me and Farkle are going to get married." Riley tried to steady her voice, but her voice was shaking.

The water from Corey's mouth dribbled back into his cup. Topanga froze, still, with no movement. While Jennifer and Stewart were beaming more than a lightshow.

It became an immediate frenzy in the snap of a finger.

Corey pushed his chair back when he stood up. "Riley, honey, to be getting married it means that someone had to propose. And, oh my god, the ring, Topanga! There is an _engagement ring_ on our daughter's finger."

Corey then focused his attention elsewhere.

 _Farkle._

" _You!_ You want to marry my daughter!" Corey picked up the fork and was a millisecond away from throwing it at Farkle until Topanga grabbed his wrist brought him back down to his seat.

"Let her talk." Topanga graciously nodded at Riley who looked more grateful than ever.

"I can't explain to you how much I love Farkle Minkus. I love him to a point where I can't go a day without seeing his smile. Or think of some crazy idea to submit to NASA." Before Riley could continue talking, Farkle add on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, I love your daughter so much, I can't even put it into words. She makes me feel so complete, like the sun will always shine as long as I have her. When you were young, you guys got married. You must know the feeling of the love we have for each other."

Stewart spoke up, "I don't know how the hell you could not support this, Corey. Our kids are happy with each other. What more could you want?"

Corey looked across the table at Riley, digging deeply with his eyes. "Riley, do you love Farkle, do you truly want to marry him?"

Riley reached over and held her father's hand and smiled a wide and shining smile.

"He has my heart, I want to marry him completely."

A flash of understanding seemed to flash through the Minkus' and Matthews'. All four parents nodded their heads. They all spoke at the same time, "You have our blessing."

The sound of snot filling a tissue overcame the room. All eyes went to Zay who was wiping his eyes and blowing his nose.

"It's just so beautiful to see y'all grow up so fast. I'm so happy for you guys." Zay stood up and hugged Farkle and Riley together, and before you know it, Maya and Lucas walked over to join the group hug and embraced the moment.

Already getting bored, Auggie shouted and ran up and out from the table towards the figure. "Uncle Josh!"

Josh congratulated Riley on the big news and everyone turned and acknowledged Josh but continued their conversation.

No one kept paying attention except Maya, who saw a gigantic smile, the kind of smile that made you want to smile too just because. The kind of smile that made you want to know what caused it.

Josh placed Auggie in between his shoulders, giving Auggie a simple happiness. As they vroomed and zoomed around laughing and having the time of their lives, a strange feeling crawled through her stomach that formulated a smooth smile on her face.

Josh screeched to a stop, but steadied Auggie from falling. He exhaled a long breath from running. "Don't ever stop."

"Don't ever stop what?"

"Smiling."

With no response, Maya did actually try to stop smiling, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Smiling even wider, Josh winked and almost knocked her over as he sped up, running around and around the apartment.

She also had the feeling of eyes on her, and just as she turned around, Lucas was eyeing her with irritation but looked away.

Farkle got Lucas' and Zay's attention by bringing up who will be the best man.

Suddenly, Josh took Maya to the hallway, and without words, it seemed automatic for her to lean her head up and kiss his lips. Again. Again. And again. Josh began laughing slightly.

"What?"

"I know this sound pretty stupid, but the guys are having this party at his friends frat house, and Kyle is only letting me in if I bring you."

"So, you're only bringing me because you want to get in." Maya poked his chest.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, I would like to take you, if you would like to go." Josh ran his hands over his face.

Maya made a face.

"I told you it was stupid. It's not even your thing, it was dumb of me to ask. Who brings a potential girlfriend to a frat party? You would probably prefer going to a gallery of something. Forget it. I'm sorry." Josh began blushing hard, which made answering 3 times easier.

"Yes, I'll go."

Josh's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

Maya's back pocket buzzed with a text from Lucas.

' _Can we talk now?'_

Maya looked up at Josh who look like he expected her to go.

"Do what you need to do." He smiled, and Maya knew that he wasn't angry or annoyed at her for bailing so many times.

"What a sweetheart." Maya gave him a peck on the cheek and exited the hallway back into the dining room.

Just as everyone was finished discussing and eating, Lucas excused himself and whisked Maya outside the apartment.

"You did this 2 times today." Maya began getting annoyed, and didn't want to admit it, but had the urge to go back to Josh since she didn't get the chance earlier.

"What's going on with you two? You two all over each over," a searing tone went through his voice.

"Lucas, what's wrong with you? Stop playing games, just tell me. All day, today, you made it seem like you were hiding something. _Talk to me."_ Maya didn't mean to provoke him with those words, but she did.

"I _like_ you, Maya."

 **HOLY JESUS. I SPENT OVERALL 6 HOURS TYPING ALL THAT (including snack breaks) I HOPE YOU GUYS APPRICIATE THIS SHIT BC I'VE NEVER TYPED SO MUCH FOR ONE CHAPTER BEFORE. BE GRATEFUL. THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS THEY'RE SO LOVELY. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL.** **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **・ﾟ**

 **Katie :)** **・** **: *** **ヽ** **(◕** **ヮ◕ヽ** **)**


	14. Non-Flammable

_**IM BAAAAAAAACK! What? I'm updating? Y'all. You don't even knoooow. Over the past couple of months I've been writing and re-writing this chapter and youwant to know how many drafts and ideas and documents i had? OVER 20! YUP YOU READ THAT RIGHT. O-V-E-R T-W-E-N-T-Y. WHAT EVEN. I missed writing and you guys so much, so I really hope you guys enjoy this one.**_

 _ **FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE THAT LEFT THE SWEETEST REVIEWS, IT MADE MY DAY.**_

 _ **Joshaya & Morgan, I missed you guys, thanks for the sweetness :)**_

 _ **Laugh Instead, your review made me so happy, I really, really, appreciate you telling me about my writing, I swear, you got me on the verge of tears. I will take what you said to heart.**_

 _ **Erin, you got me cracking up with that, "for now" and that "psst."**_

 _ **Alwaystoolate, Kyle is one of my favorite people to write about :)**_

 _ **Michelle, thank you so very much, I'm glad you got floored with the engagement.**_

 _ **Lucaya, oml you are too funny with the tissue thing.**_

 _ **Allie, I want a bubble too! I can just float away from all my problems :)**_

 _ **Guests, y'all are very very sweet.**_

 _ **Jen, GIRL YOU GOT AN ACCOUNT I'M SO PROUD OF YOU YAAAAA! *clap clap* Thank you for calling me a beautiful writer, I smiled so much when I read that.**_

 _ **Whenitsover, oml you are too nice, thanks for reading.**_

 _ **TO ALL OF YOU THAT KEPT COMING BACK AND TOLD ME TO UPDATE THANK YOU IT REALLY GAVE ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE :)))**_

 _ **THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES, YOU GUYS ARE TOO NICE TO ME I SWEAR I DON'T DESERVE READERS AS ADORABLE AND NICE AS Y'ALL. IT JUST MAKES MY ENTIRE DAY. OKAY OKAY ENOUGH OF THE GOOEY STUFF, LET'S GOOOOOOO.**_

Just when Josh begins to engage in conversation about childhood during the appetizers, Maya swear she saw a tall figure stride across the room, making it obvious that whoever it was, that they were trying to not make eye contact with anyone. But, that person made the mistake of looking over their shoulder and Maya's suspicions were confirmed.

" _Lucas followed us to dinner."_ The thought ran over and over in her head, distracting her from Josh, who began to notice that Maya was off.

"I'm so sorry. But will you excuse me for just a second?"

But, before Josh even had the chance to respond, Maya was already stalking off in the direction of the exit.

Right before he got to walk out the door, Maya kicked him in the crook of his knee. Lucas caught himself before he fell and swiveled around.

Annoyed, Maya grabbed his t shirt, yanked him down to her height and backed him up against the beautiful beige wall. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

His eyes roamed her face, specifically landing on her lips. Aggravating her even more, she realized this was not the position to interrogate him in. She released him, stepping back a friendly distance. Wiping the crease above her brow, Maya sighed.

"Really, Lucas? Spying me when I'm on a date?"

"Well, you didn't seem to give me a solid response, when I told you I liked you, now did you?"

Letting out a frustrated breath, "So you think I will in the middle of my _date?_ Can't we talk about this later?"

For a small moment, a hurt look flashed across his face but Lucas put his hands up in surrender. And with that, he walked out of the gigantic glass doors that led to valet.

She winced as she looked back on what happened earlier in the day.

The pre-existing tension between Maya and Lucas just cranked up when Lucas confessed. A heavy cloud of silence burdened the two of them, settling there and it didn't seem like it was going to leave.

Maya being speechless was as if seeing a double rainbow, it just never happened. Until now. Her facial expression revealed shock, surprise, unease, and everything else in between. She stood frozen and dumbfounded.

Lucas stood steady and strong, prepared for any situation that were to occur, already planning any and all scenarios in his head. But to say he was not freaking out a little would be a total lie.

But for a minute, which seemed like a hour for Lucas, Maya looked all over his face to find any tell that would signify that he truly didn't mean what he said. But any trace of doubt, regret, or just plain tricking was completely absent. Lucas wasn't like that, he wouldn't just throw his feelings out there so easily, as if it was some pamphlet for anyone to read. You had to truly be there enough in order to know how he was feeling. And for once, Maya couldn't figure it out.

Lucas maintained his look to stay neutral as if he just offered to take her home instead of admitting his feelings.

Slowly but surely, Maya seemed to regain reality and the freaked out part of Lucas retracted back into it's tucked away place.

Maya confidently looked at Lucas and spoke. "Take it back."

Now it was Lucas' turn to be surprised. "What?"

Maya folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "You heard me, _take it back_."

Exasperated, Lucas still didn't believe what she just said, "Maya, this isn't truth or dare or some game, I can't just take back something like that."

Not letting the memory continue, Maya forced herself to focus on the situation at hand. All she wanted was this date to run smoothly. That's all.

After collecting herself, she returned back to the table and Maya felt a burst of guilt when she saw Josh give her a flashing smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She wanted to throw up a list of apologies for making him wait, for wasting his time, for not being able to give him her undivided attention.

Maya gave a strained smile, trying her best, but Josh gave a wary expression.

"You can talk to me, Maya. I saw you and Lucas. And, if something is going on, then you can take care of it, but tell me, I can't be led on again. If you don't want to be here, I understand." Josh was mostly expecting her to thank him and go after Lucas.

Bracing himself for confirmation that she didn't want to continue the date, he was startled when Maya reached over the table to grab him hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I came on this date for _you._ You, Josh, not anyone else. Let's enjoy this night. _Together."_ This time when she smiled, she put her all into it.

The reality that she was on a date hit Maya. _A date._ Where she would get to know Josh better, where she could put all the flirt cards down on the table.

When a bald chef brought a plate with little purple rocks, Maya raised a brow until suddenly, there was a flame. A fire _on the freaking table._ When Josh smirked over the orange flame, Maya rolled her eyes.

Watching the fire swoosh up, Josh reached for his glass of lemon water but the cuff of his button up got in the bishop fire table and Maya's eyes widened bigger than ever.

Without even thinking, Maya picked up her glass of water and recklessly tossed it at Josh.

On the other side of the circular table, Josh sat in his seat, drenched. His expression was in the middle of stunned and amused.

Horrified, Maya covered her mouth with her hands, planning the quickest escape route out of the restaurant.

The chef's mouth was gaped wide open. He immediately unlit the fire and and began stuttering. "M-m-ma'am, this is anti flammable. You just chucked water at him even though he was never really on fire."

What was just silent chuckle evolved into wild laughter, making others avert their eyes away from their food, onto the situation of a woman sitting in embarrassment, a man laughing his heart out and a chef that looked all too panicked.

Reddening, a flush of blush started to take over Maya's face. Soon, a friendly manager rushed to their table and gave a look that assured the other tables that there was nothing wrong.

"Apologies from the restaurant, I apologize on behalf of our _ignorant_ chef that was supposed to inform you _beforehand_ about the non-flammable fire." Even though the redheaded woman was 2 times smaller than the tall chef, he seemed to cower away, speaking hushed apologies as he rushed back to the kitchen.

"This meal will be on us." Somehow, she was able to strain her face into a smile and scurried off into the kitchen, probably to yell at the chef.

Maya covered her face in her hands, humiliated that this is what happened on their first date.

Finishing his laughing fit, Josh looked across the table and realized Maya didn't find it all that funny.

Leaving his seat, still soaked, Josh crouched beside Maya and peeled her hands away from her face. She scanned his face for any sign of annoyance or anger for what she did, but he just smiled at her. Just smiled, that's it. That smile said more than words would, an unspoken exchange was transferred between the two, an acknowledgement that said that it was okay she dunked him in water, in fact, it was more hilarious than angering. With that smile, Maya's self-consciousness melted away, instead, replaced with a small laugh.

"Let's get out of here." Josh grabbed Maya's hand and held it as if he's done it 100 times before. Grabbing their coats with more apologies from the manager, they promised they weren't leaving because of the fire incident.

When a small drop of water slip off onto their hands, Maya felt a twinge of discomfort with herself again and slightly loosened her hand. As if reading her mind, Josh held his grip warming up her palm.

"Maya, the splash zone was from the neck up. I'm practically all dry." Josh dropped her hands, only to bring them up to his face to prove that the water was no longer there.

Unconsciously, Maya ran her thumb over his cheek where she reached up to plant a kiss on his dimple.

Walking alongside the bright shops of the city, Maya saw one particular shop and she turned to Josh and put out an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Let's get some ice cream." Maya grinned.

Josh broke out into some kind of exaggerated outburst, "Is that some kind of apology? You buying me ice cream? What do you take me for? Someone who can just be bought over by- _of course_ I want ice cream."

Delightedly, Josh held the brightly decorated door open as Maya walked in.

After ordering, they decided to share a Banana Split Sundae and Maya spoke after licking the chocolate syrup off her finger, "Why didn't we go to that frat party?"

"I didn't take you because I would rather spend time alone with you rather than having to be surrounded by drunk college students. Plus, look how great this date turned out." Josh pointed to the cuff of his sleeve, reminding Maya of the flame.

Maya flung the plastic spoon at him but missed because he luckily ducked just in time.

Xxxxxxxx

When Josh dropped Maya back off at her dorm building, Josh grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have something special for you." Josh ran back into the car and when he came back he stood in front of Maya and smiled like a fool.

"Ok, close your eyes." Even though Maya was dubious she obeyed and shut her eyes. Expecting some type of present to fall into her hands, instead, she got something better.

Josh pulled her in by the back, other hand holding the sides of her head, causing Maya to reach up a little more to stand on her tip-toes. This kiss was more. It the type of kiss to top off a perfect night like this. The type that seemed to promise that there would be more nights to come that would be just theirs. Just for them. Slowly, Josh's mouth spreads into a smile, with their foreheads still touching, with their unsteady and shallow breaths, Maya leaned in just a little closer to whisper, "Pure bliss."

Without a doubt, they both knew, deep down, that this was the night they would both remember.

 _ **What'd y'all think? I don't know, it's not my best or my favorite, but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate each and everyone of of my readers. And when I say I'll update soon, I promise. AND I DON'T BREAK PROMISES.**_

 _ **I love you all so so so much.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter, (coming soon)**_

 _ **Katie (**_ _ **ﾉ◕ヮ◕**_ _ **)**_ _ **ﾉ**_ _ ***:**_ _ **･ﾟ**_ _ **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**_


	15. dashing

_**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ You probably are shocked or surprised right now. WOW a chapter is up!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **ﾟヮﾟ**_ _ **) I'm incredibly sorry that I couldn't update soon like I wished to. Even though this is no excuse, a lot has happened over the past couple months. I've been going through a lot. I hope you can understand. I made sure to get this in time for Christmas. AHHHH I GET SO EXCITED WHEN I GET TO UPDATE AHHHHHH, GIVES ME SUCH A RUSH TO SEE YOUR COMMENTS AND GETTING TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS AND LIKE I SAID, JUST UPDATE AND PUT MY WORK OUT THERE TO BE READ BY SUCH SWEETHEARTS. I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE IT. I tried to make this as perfect as I could for all you people. Trust me when I say I saw all the reviews talking about updating. They motivated me to write. Enjoy this chapter, as I wrote it for you. :))**_

Riley straightened her dress for the 50th time, and clasped her hands together. She did a full 360 for Maya, the subtle glitter on the dress shimmering perfectly.

Maya rolled her eyes and picked up the heels that were laying on the floor of Farkle's dorm. "Please don't make me wear these torture machines. I really would rather go barefoot."

Riley slipped her heels on and gracefully pranced in circles around Maya. "Don't you wish you could walk like this?"

"Not really." Maya muttered under her breath. Switching the topic with hope that Riley would stop trying to get the heels on Maya's feet, she spoke, "Let's go, the guys are waiting for us in the car."

Crossing her arms, Riley opened the door but stopped Maya before she could walk out. "It's just Lucas and Farkle, Zay is driving over to Topanga's with Vanessa. And we all know you could utilize a little time away from Lucas after that little mess of his horrible stalking. You will not leave until those go on your feet. I promise that you will _love_ them."

Holding in her breath, Maya slid the black stilettos on her feet, already feeling the pinch of the pointed end. Instead she was met with easy comfort. She exhaled the air that was being held in and thanked the heavens.

Riley giggled and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Hot, hot, hot." RIley obviously planned out Maya's entire outfit. She tugged on the skirt she was also forced to put on. Even though Maya would never admit it, the outfit Riley picked out for her was actually decent. Not to much, but just enough. The silky material managed to hug her hips in all the right places, and the fitting gingham, off-the-shoulder top that that complimented everything all that once.

Riley didn't spend much time staring at herself on the mirror after that when her phone rang and was reminded that Lucas and Farkle were waiting in the uber outside the dorm.

When they arrived at the car, Riley immediately went for the seat in the back next to Farkle and Riley Lucas patted the seat next to him, "Hop in, Maya."

Ignoring him, she walked up to the passenger side, popped open the door, and only greeted the driver.

"That's odd why didn't Maya sit next to Lucas? Did something happen, I mean after what he told her I'm not surpri-" Maya closed her eyes and she felt Lucas wince when Riley slapped her hand over Farkle's mouth to shut him up.

Xxxxxxxx

When arriving at Topanga's the size would suggest a small gathering but instead it was filled with friends and family on the patio and inside.

Farkle stepped out of the car with a controlled smile on his face whereas Riley was bouncing around, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek that made his smile grow to take over his entire face.

Lucas exited the car right after them and remained expressionless as he opened the door for Maya.

 _Because that's just the type of whole-hearted, cowboy, Texas-manner-licking-dude he was. The cowboy that just had to burst out with his confession to interrupt her date._

 _"_ Just because you are pissed at me isn't gonna stop my manners you know." Lucas sheepishly spoke which made Maya angry. He was supposed to be normal to at least act like it didn't happen, because Maya prayed that she could forget all the words he told her.

Leaving Lucas cold, Maya followed behind Riley, who laced her arm through Farkle's.

Topanga's was perfectly set up for something to celebrate Farkle and Riley. A photobooth with sensible pink boas and clean white lab coats that Farkle managed to borrow from one of his friends. On the other hand, Riley just happened to have those pink boas lying around.

Riley relieved Maya of her duties as the Maid of Honor by giving her some free time to "have her way" with Josh.

And that's exactly what she needed to do. She needed to find him so she can laugh and talk and kiss away all her thoughts.

Now circling inside, she was practically frantic, Maya's apologies for bumping into people started to become automated as she began to lose hope that Josh even arrived on time.

"Sorry." Her voice almost robotic, Maya knew that whoever she bumped into would be the last person because she gave up and wanted to make her way back to Riley who was now outside.

Just as she was about to walk back inside, she felt an arm tug at her hands, and those arms flipped her around to face them.

A small gasp escaped from Maya's lips. Josh was already the guy you would stop what you're doing just to get a good look at him. His hair was freshly cut, effortlessly tousled in every which way. To say he looked handsome was an understatement. He looked _dashing._ He looked like the main character from those fairytales her mother would read to her as a child. His navy blue button up were rolled up to his elbows and as Maya looked closer, she noticed practically microscopic music notes dotting the shirt. _The perfect Josh touch._ "You look stunning, Maya." Unconsciously, Maya felt the need to bring her hand up to his face. She reached up to let her thumb rest on his cheek. She stared up at him in somewhat of awe, she felt this strong pull that made her feel like this moment was photographed and put in her permanent photo album of her heart. Josh craned his neck to the side to stare at her with intent. The speks of blue in his eyes seemed to swallow her whole with each second that passed. Maya's fingers slipped slowly down to the edge of his lips and a slow grin followed from his lips. "I was calling you all night." He proceeded to lean in to her ear, and whisper, "Now, are you ignoring me. Maya Hart?" With that sentence, Maya got chills all over her body. She seemed to clammer up, which was a rare thing to experience. Still touching his face, she stammered, "Well, s-s-something's wrong with my phone, you know, new technology." Josh's mouth twitched, fighting off a laugh. He liked that he got to get the "Yeah, I'll get fixed." Josh held her jaw between his fingers and she felt the warmth from his hands spread throughout her face. Quietly, Josh softly spoke to keep the pledge between the two. "I can't help falling for you, Maya."

Maya felt words come up from her throat that almost made it out of her mouth that were far, far, stronger compared to what he said. The words were begging to slip out but Maya refused to let them out. She felt her guard slip down slowly, but still. She didn't want to treat Josh like all the others guys. She wished so hard she could let herself tell him what she felt. Choking the words back down, she let out a shaky breath and brought his lips down to reach hers. Their lips met like silk. Smooth, soft, and ever-so flowing with one another.

When they pulled away, Josh ran his hands to his hair and sighed. "Wow. That one's gotta be up there with the Emp. Also, I need to tell you something, that night, I'm almost sure I saw…"

For some reason, Maya got this odd itchy feeling that Josh wasn't telling her something when he brought up the Emp. Before she could even bring it up though, there was a loud Riley-shriek coming from inside. Maya abandoned the thought to go rush inside while holding on to Josh's hands only to find Riley clapping her hand on Lucas's back.

Everyone was gathered by the couches, congratulating Lucas. "What? What? What did I miss?"

Corey turned to face Maya to say "Our Lucas the Good over here is moving out to California to overachieve on his record of good."

Maya tucked her hair behind her ear to hear clearly. "He's going where?"

Lucas realized Maya had heard and nodded confidently. "Columbia has this program where i get to inten over there as a veterinarian and it'll be a huge chunk of my classes."

Riley was already flapping her hands around excitedly. "I can't believe you waited this long to tell us, especially since you're leaving for who knows how long."

Lucas laughed, "Riles, I'll just be going and I promise you I will visit all the time. "

Zay pointed his finger to Maya, who was still standing across from the couches. 'Ha, look at Maya. She looks like she's about to blow. Lucas man, it's almost like she has something to say to you."

"Yes, thank you Zay, I would like to say a couple of lovely things to our hero over here."

Politely scooching people aside, Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets and waved at Josh who barely nodded back.

Lucas and Maya walked to the bookshelf area of Topanga's that seemed to be vacant.

"You're serious about this Lucas. You really are going to move to a whole new different state with different people, a different lifestyle."

"With my same friends, Maya. I want to pursue this. I know I do. And this is a great opportunity to do so. And am I gonna miss New York? Hell yeah I am. But there's everything for all you guys here but I want to try it out living by the coast."

"Cowboy to beachboy?"

Lucas had a hopeful smile, "You're not mad?"

'Lucas, number one, no, I'm proud, kinda. I need to talk to you about the things you…"

"Confessed." Lucas finished the sentence she didn't want to end.

"I love you Lucas." Maya spoke in a tone that was as if she was confirming yet ending something, like she was wrapping up the ending to a speech, rather than in the tone of confessing her feelings.

Lucas wiped his hand over his face.

"I have feelings for you but it's clear that you don't feel the same way. When people feel things, they tend to say how they feel. And that's what I did."

Lucas chuckled a sad and slow chuckle. "But that didn't seem to work out, did it?"

"Lucas. There is a girl out there that will make you happy. You will love that girl and she will be able to love you back. One day you will meet someone that loves you more than you'll know. But I'm not her."

"And you already met yours?" His voice echoed, sounding defeated. Because even though deep down he already knew the answer, he still brought himself to ask.

Even though she didn't know, Lucas swore he saw her face light up for a fraction of a second when she thought of her person.

Looking across the room st Josh, watching him until he turned and lit up when he saw her. Hers. That smile, that laugh, the sweet somethings he would tell her. They were hers. And she couldn't ask for anything more. "Yeah, I did." Maya smiled to herself.

 _ **I would like to thank all those who take the time to review sweet things and motivational things. It helps me get through the day so, so, so much. Life is tough y'all. But through all the shit that has been thrown my way, I know that I have an audience and platform to put my work out into the world. I'm so lucky I get readers like you guys, who constantly tell me the sweet words that make me want to never stop writing. I love you all. I'm just gonna copy and paste this because I FEEL IT IN THE BEGINNING AND WHEN I WRAP UP A CHAPTER. AHHHH I GET SO EXCITED WHEN I GET TO UPDATE AHHHHHH, GIVES ME SUCH A RUSH TO SEE YOUR COMMENTS AND GETTING TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS AND LIKE I SAID, JUST UPDATE AND PUT MY WORK OUT THERE TO BE READ BY SUCH SWEETHEARTS. I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE IT. AHHHHH YOU GUYS DO WHAT YOU LOVE, DON'T LOOK BACK BECAUSE GOD FUCKING DAMN, YOU ARE SO AMAZING AND SPECIAL AND BRILLIANT AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT BECAUSE IT'S TRUE AND DON'T LET ANYONE ELSE TELL YOU OTHERWISE. (bc i will fight them (**_ _ **ง**_ __ _ **ل**_ _ **͜°)**_ _ **ง**_ _ **) Next chapter will be up in time for Christmas if not on the day. IS THAT A PROMISE? HELL YEAH IT IS. Y'ALL HEAR THAT? IT'S FOR REAL! :) keep your eyes open.**_

 _ **Spread kindness and love yourself, (**_ _ **ﾉ◕ヮ◕**_ _ **)**_ _ **ﾉ**_ _ ***:**_ _ **･ﾟ✧**_

 _ **Katie (ᵔᴥᵔ)I LOVE YOU ALL WHOOT WHOOT**_


	16. fruit snacks & airports

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WELCOME BACK REVIEWS AND BEING SO UNDERSTANDING OF MY HIATUS. HERE'S THE PROMISED CHAPTER. ENJOYYYYYYYYYY.**_

The slow jazz music radiating from the record player made Maya slowly waltz around Josh's apartment. Nearing the kitchen, Maya popped open the pantry, digging around for any leftover caramel Josh bought for her. When she couldn't find any, she settled for Josh's favorite fruit snacks.

Josh was laying on the couch, head propped up on the armrest. He was strumming a sweet tone on his guitar, in harmony with the record.

Maya plopped one of the blue gummies into his mouth and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You taste like artificial blueberries and corn syrup."

Josh smirked, "Oh yeah baby, talk dirty to me."

Maya bit his lip for a second and gasped. "Oh my god, you know how to make a girl go _wild_ with that _citric acid_." She tossed a pillow over his mouth and pressed her hand to her forehead. "Stop tempting me with all those artificial flavors, I won't be able to control myself!"

Muffled laughter bellowed from under the pillow. Maya soaked in his laughter like a ray of sunshine. She absorbed in the smile that came with it when he removed the pillow. "It's like that smile was made for me," Not realizing she was speaking out loud, she quickly began turning red.

"Because you're the only one that can make me smile like that." Josh placed the guitar on the ground and twisted to the side so he could lay on Maya's lap.

There was a moment of silence, not uncomfortable or awkward silence, but rather comforting silence, the kind that lets you know that the other person is still there.

Maya brushed through his hair with her fingers, twirling it around, the coffee color enticing her fingers, being laced with them.

Maya felt like she could fall asleep like that, with him. She felt at peace when he was there, and whenever he wasn't she felt like something was missing.

She didn't say that though, she just stared at him as he seemed to be deep in thought. She liked getting to see the process.

Finally he spoke, an affirmation of his thoughts. "Maya?"

Maya lazily smiled, she liked the way he said her name, the way it rolled off his tongue, out of his mouth and into the atmosphere.

"Hm?"

"I like your laugh. I like your art. I like the little crease you get when you think. And the way you seem so determined and passionate with the things you believe in. I like the way you smile at me. I like spending my time with you. I wish I could spend all day with you, doing absolutely nothing and doing absolutely everything. It's like when I'm with you, I feel so, _complete._ "

For some reason, Maya felt her eyes water. She wanted to thank Josh, she wanted to be wrapped up in his arms and have him hold her. Maya tugged at Josh's hands to sit up. When he did, somehow, he knew what she wanted. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and let tears fall.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Josh worked his index finger and thumb through her hair.

Even though it was faint, in his shirtsleeve, Josh would never forget the words she whispered to him.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, sweetheart, I love you, I love you, I love you. I feel like, like, for the first time in forever, I can put all my trust with someone. With _you._ " Maya felt the boulder on her chest float away when he turned her head to his to kiss it.

Josh held her chin to turn her to him. His face broke open, he understood how difficult it was for her to express that sentence and he knew it meant more than the world that she said it to _him._ Without hesitation, he used his sleeve to wipe the tears away. "I love you too," he said. "Maya Hart."

"More than you'll ever know." Josh's arms enveloped her into comfort, into happiness, into pure euphoria.

Xxxxxxx

Even though Josh insisted on driving her to the airport to say goodbye to Lucas, Maya needed time to process what she just told him.

When she arrived, Maya found everyone else already ready to send him off but they waved her over and told her she would have the honor to say the last things.

"Hey Maya." Lucas grinned.

"So, you're really doing this aren't you?" Maya thought of any last arguments that would get him to stay.

"You know, with everything in life, timing is key. For a long time, I lived my life with very little friends. Until I met the wonderful and fucking amazing best friends I have now. Timing was just right the moment we met in middle school. Timing was just right with the opening for the internship. But this time, my god, this time."

And right then and there, Maya felt a tear in her heart rip through for Lucas. She felt it deep within herself, and she knew that the words he was saying caused him a greater amount of damage, a feeling that Maya knew hurt him. She wanted to pound on his chest, to noogie him out of this. But there was this rising lump that began to form in the back of her throat. She wanted to mock him, to have the banter they always had. But no matter what she thought she wanted to do, or was gonna do, she already felt the missing feeling.

Lucas moved his head to look up at the ceiling, he shook his head at the sky, he tried to do his best to not let the water from his eyes fall. Exhaling the air in his lungs that wanted him to stay in New York, he wanted to be the person that wipes tears, not the one that cries.

As much as Lucas hated to cry, he hated nothing more than to see one of his friends cry.

Finally looking back down at Maya, with huge teardrops streaming down her face one by one, he couldn't hold back the drops that were tugging to be freed.

"This time, Maya, my timing. I kept missing it."

"I want to thank you for being one of my best friends for so long. Thank you Maya Hart, for filling me up with happiness during the times I thought I wouldn't be able to get it. Thank you for making me laugh and being badass and being my friend. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Don't regret anything from now on. Don't dwell. Live your life freely and passionately. Because you have a _terrific_ amount of people that love you and will always be cheering for you. Those people, our friends-"

Lucas nodded his head at the group who were doing a horrible job at pretending to browse in the airport store when in reality they watching the two intently.

"Whether it's a new art piece, or a good grade in class, those weirdos will always be with you every single step of the way. And that includes that Josh that you drool so much over, who did have the right timing for you. Hell, it even includes me. I just want you to be happy, even if that happiness isn't with me. Because Maya, you deserve all the good things life gives you. I just need to go out and find mine. You know you being happy makes me happy. So if Joshua Matthews gives you that happiness, then by all means, be with him. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you like you're some piece of art at one of those art museums you love to go to. God, even though I had to witness that kiss that night, I can tell he makes you happy and because of that, I have no shame in backing off. You know nothing will ever change the fact that I will always support and care for you even when you make fun of me 24/7."

Lucas looked into Maya's eyes and smiled a sad smile at her tear-streaked face. He brushed his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Please. Don't cry. Don't look back from this moment, or from any moment you have from now on. I want you to bask in every moment. Every hurt, every happiness, every laughter."

Lucas wiped away his eyes and leaned in to embrace Maya. Softly, slowly, and achingly, Lucas finished the painful sentence. "I want you to remember and live those moments fully _so you can tell me_ _each and every one when we see each other again_."

Maya started sobbing hard, the flood breaking through her eyes, the tear in her heart ripping further and further.

Maya pulled back slightly enough to look him in the eyes with that fierce and fire he knew so well, and gritted her teeth together to form a croak of words.

"Be bold, Lucas. Find whatever and whoever makes you happy with your new adventure in life. Always keep that kind, cowboy heart of yours open."

A coffee-fueled voice filled the airport intercom. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE FLIGHT TO LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA IS NOW BOARDING."

At the same time, in unity, Lucas and Maya spoke the same words, "I love you."

But what made Lucas, Lucas, was the fact that he added, "But as friends though. By the way, this was one hell of an event for closure."

Releasing him from her tight grip, Maya made sure to say the last goodbye before he left.

"Ha-hurr, Lucas Friar."

And with that, Maya watched as he walked into the terminal until he just became a speck that

disappeared from her vision.

Xxxxxxx

Still snot-nosed, Maya didn't realize what Lucas said about the Emp until she reached her dorm.

"Lucas was there, but Josh didn't say anything?" Maya said that sentence once, twice, three times. Until she realized what that meant about Josh. Until she tried to find a rational reason for her thoughts. She swore all she was doing was jumping to conclusions.

But was she?

Maya was outside her building when she attempted to dial Josh's number util she remembered that her call system was weird.

Instead of calling, she texted him. " _Josh?"_

He immediately responded with, " _Yes sunshine? Did u get back from the airport already? How Is it?"_

Maya thought about telling him over text for a millisecond, but she needed to hear him.

" _Are you busy tomorrow? I can stop by ur apartment again to talk."_

" _Actually, I have good news, Kyle just got us a gig at this club tomorrow night. Maybe stop by after the show?"_

" _Yeah, that'll be fine."_

Maya was about to tuck her phone back into her pocket but her phone dinged again with another text.

" _Oh, Maya I forgot to say, I love youuuuuuuu my sunshine."_

 **ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO next chapter is prepped and ready. NEW YEAR EVE'S PRESENT. SEE Y'ALL IN THE NEXT ONE**

 **You are so incredibly special,**

 **Katie :)))**


	17. trust part one

_**WOAH WOAH WOAH NEW YEAR NEW YEAR WHAAAAT? YALL ITS 2018 AND THIS YEAR IS GONNA ROCK. IT'S GONNA ROCK FOR YOU AND IT'S GONNA ROCK FOR ME, AND IT'S GONNA ROCK FOR ALL OF US. GRAB THIS YEAR BY THE BALLS AND MAKE THE BEST OUT OF ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING. BE A BETTER PERSON THAT BEFORE, THAN YESTERDAY, THAN AN HOUR AGO. A FRESH START COMES WITH A NEW YEAR. BE BOLD. everytime you think you should do something or are questioning something you want to do or just want, DO IT, GET IT, BE YOUR BEST SELF.**_

 _ **Ok that's all of me being a quote book. Here is a lil something something to start your year off! This chapter is wooooohf. Sit down, get comfortable, grab a snack, (or your snacc, i don't judge if u bring a significant other to read ;) and hold on tight, because this chapter is a r-o-l-l-e-r-c-o-a-s-t-e-r. If u grab a snack, i highly reccomend fruit snacks or caramel ;)**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON, DON'T BE SO SAD.**_

The adrenaline still rushing through his veins from their performance, Josh pushed his way through the crowd to find Maya.

Out of all the sweaty bodies that were dancing on the dance floor, her head of golden locks shone from afar.

Like it was a sixth sense when he was around, Maya turned away from the band who was currently playing on the stage and looked back to see Josh.

The steady beat and low tempo spilled over to all those that were dancing to move slowly, a more flirtatious cloud laying over.

Maya grabbed Josh's hands and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." Josh's pulse suddenly quickened for some unknown reason.

"Let's dance." Maya flipped around, the back of her head on his chest, and she led his hands to rest on the curve of her hips.

It felt as if the crowd parted ways for the two, because even though there were others that were dancing, she could feel the icy stares of others. But that didn't matter. What mattered was her and him. She just wanted to feel his touch, his hands in all the right places, their lips pressed together. She wanted to deny her thoughts.

She slid her hands over his as she swayed her body along perfectly to the rhythm. She heard the thumps of his heart, racing fast, faster. The warmth of their bodies enveloped Maya into a trance, her mind wandering into the depths of the night, of her thoughts, of everything she shouldn't be thinking of.

Josh swung her back around to face him. "Is everything okay?" he pulled back slightly and searched her face. Something was wrong.

As if she never heard him, Maya tugged on the neckline of his white tee to bring his ear down to her lips. Her breath was soft, like the mischievous smile that played on her mouth. "You were great tonight." Josh got a whiff of her breath.

 _Clean._ She was completely sober, not even a touch of alcohol possessed her.

The neon lights swirled all around, the cheap-looking smoke from the smoke-machine filling the floor.

The ball of fabric from his shirt was still in her fist when she lowered his lips to be at the perfect angle of hers.

His hands released the grip he had on her hips and moved them to the sides of her face, his thumb grazing over her cheek, feeling her smooth skin.

"What are you doing?" he murmured into her lips.

She stopped listening to his words, to the music, to the whispers all around them, to the world. She was drowning. Drowning in what should be done, what she should do and what she shouldn't.

His breathing turned ragged, fighting off what every nerve in his body wanted against what he needed to do.

He pulled away and closed his eyes. "Something's wrong."

And with those words, she felt anger and hatred and sadness all wrapped in one. She wanted to pound on his chest for knowing her too well, for caring, for everything that he was.

Hot tears fell down her eyes, each one hitting Josh's hands as he wiped them away.

"Please, Maya. _Talk to me._ You have to let me be here for you."

Maya wanted to do anything else but this, because she felt a humongus pit in her stomach that told her her assumptions were right. She didn't want them to be.

He held her hands as they walked out of the club, the cold night air hitting her face and as much as she kept praying that it would ease her, she couldn't bring herself to let it.

They were standing close, but yet still far.

"Tell me the truth."

Completely confused, Josh nodded his head, oblivious of what she wanted the truth about.

"You saw Lucas. You saw him that night. He was there. And you never told me about it."

Josh's smile quickly was brought to a slight frown.

"Honestly, would it have made the difference, Maya? I didn't think that seeing Lucas would have mattered because it was me who had feelings for you."

"Josh, it is you. Not him. Not Lucas. Not _anyone else_ but _you._ You need to understand that I would choose you, no matter _what._ I _did_ chose you. It's just, I need communication to happen here. Trust comes with communication Josh. I could care less about the fact that you saw him or that he saw you, because that doesn't matter, everything leads me back to you. _Always._ Don't be insecure about it Josh. Ok? My problem isn't with that, it's with the fact that you felt like you couldn't tell me. Like, if you asked me about someone I would most definitely tell you the whole and complete truth-" Maya's words trailed off, following after her zig-zag train of thoughts.

He looked at her and saw the the gears in her brain were doing more than turning. They were turning and twisting and crashing.

Then it just clicked.

"The day of Auggie's party. You went to her. And the day Riley and Farkle came back, you were with her. That night, when you were outside of Columbia. You were with her." She wanted him to deny it, to tell her that it wasn't true. To tell her that she was misunderstanding.

Josh opened his mouth to speak, but Maya still continued talking.

"Maya." Josh said her name and his usual shining smile disappeared from his face. He looked at the features that took over her face at the moment. Her bright blue eyes were now bloodshot from all the worried tears that left them, her teasing-smile was wiped off, her hair was a complete mess from all the nervous-yanking she did to it.

"You don't understand."

Maya breathed out and responded, "Then tell me. Explain it to me."

Josh's eyes seemed to bore into hers. "Maya, you have to trust me when I tell you it's not what you think. It's you, Maya. Not her. Not anyone else."

"Josh. It's you for me. It's you, Josh, not anyone else. But how do you expect me to believe that when you can't even tell me what the hell is going on."

Because if though she wanted to be mad at him _so_ bad, _some_ part of her wanted to understand. Some part of her believed the boy she loved.

"Tell me that this is not true. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that I'm completely wrong and that this relationship isn't ending before it just started."

But she could feel the piece that was taken away from her as he stood. Silent. Not refuting her claims, not telling her that she's wrong.

And, for a moment. She saw something flicker through his eyes.

 _Shame._

That look on his face made her lose it. Steaming hot tears rolled down from her eyes. And she wanted to speak the hundred, the thousand, the million words that were running through her mind in that moment. "Why, Josh? I thought you were different. You know, I fought with myself to let my guard down for you and I _did._ I let you in Josh. I let myself be vulnerable with you. I let you see the side of me most don't see. I let myself tell you that I loved you. I let myself _believe it."_

Maya cried for herself, she cried for Josh, she cried for her heart that was going through the same hiding bullshit that Nick gave her. She felt the wave of pain that reminded her past traumatic relationship.

" _Josh, I let myself feel love from you."_ Maya barely got those words out as she choked on them when they came out of her mouth.

She tried to believe him. She did. She tried. But she just couldn't.

Maya dropped his now-cold hands.

She gave an exasperated sigh that just fumed the space between them with more tension.

"And you're _still_ not gonna tell me."

Maya managed to look him in his eyes. His eyes. They looked like all the life in them were hanging by a string. They looked like everything hurt in this world.

"Tell me what I can do to make you stop seeing it like this." Josh pleaded.

"What you can do?" Maya prodded.

Josh nodded, willing to do anything and everything as long as it meant he could make it all better.

Katy always told her that you must never show the one that hurt you how much they hurt you, because it'll just hurt you the most. But when she saw Josh, his hazel hair barely reaching his eyes, his face covered with a pained look, the ocean of his eyes were creating waves that stilled. Maya knew that it was hurting.

Maya stammered, the words prying to get out. "You can just stop. You can just stop everything. You can s-s-stop being with me. You can stop everything that involved me and you together."

And the second the words burst out of Maya's mouth, she wanted to erase all the words, because Josh's face went slack and his eyes went dark, all the light taken away within.

A bubble of disgust ate Maya and the feeling of solidarity kicked and slammed her in the gut.

 _This was supposed to be a fight. An argument that could be resolved. Not whatever this is. Not what I just led it to be. I want to be alone. I want anything but this._

She didn't know how to take her words back from the air and shove them into a dark, dark, place.

 _I want to leave these horrible thoughts and this terrible situation. I want you to leave. But not like this._

Instead of looking as if he might explode of anger, of shock, of hurt, of any emotion those words sparked with him. But he just looked drained. A hollow expression the warm smile she wished she didn't know so well.

With a shred of himself to give to her, he hesitantly approached her, with sadness filling his expression and placed a soft and delicate kiss on her temple, as if she was a wisp that was going to shatter. "A million sorrys and a million more wouldn't be enough to express how I feel for hurting you, Maya."

And with that, he turned away from her, turned away from everything and towards the street lights.

 _Just like she asked._

As he walked off, each step echoed in his head, each step further away from her. When he walked far enough that he wasn't even in her field of vision anymore, Maya released everything that she kept inside of her, shaking and trembling and it seemed like she stayed like that for a long time.

Until it was just empty behind her eyes.

In that instant, they were both gone.

 _ **YALL. YOU GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYS. IN YOUR REVIEWS IT WAS ALL ABOUT HOPING SOMETHING DIDN'T HAPPEN BC OF LUCAS. Well. it didn't, in a twisted way. You guys to me rn:**_ _ **（╯**_ _ **）╯︵**_ _ **( .o.) Funny thing is, i wrote this chapter in the very beginning when i was just starting out this story and when i wrote it, it broke my heart and LEGIT made me cry. WHaaT? Me? The author, having eMOtiONs? Accurate depiction of me: (**_ _ **ಥ**_ _ **﹏**_ _ **ಥ**_ _ **)**_ _ **ಠ**_ _ **_**_ _ **ಥ**_ _ **(omg "author" wovjerbvkjrbvkav) But yeah, I was excited and very ready to post this to know your take on it, but even though this is short, I am very very very proud of myself that i finally got to put this up. Thank you for reading and taking the time. I will see y'all in the next one. FUNNY YEET. live a fufilling 2018. live, and live well. NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON, DON'T BE SO SAD.**_

 _ **Stay healthy and eat gud food bc you are all magnificent (~˘▾˘)~,**_

 _ **Katie \ (•◡•) /**_

 _ **P.s 2018 CAN FITE MEEEE BC 2018 WILL BE GREAT IT HAS TO BE :))) (**_ _ **ง**_ _ **ل**_ _ **͜°)**_ _ **ง**_


	18. trust part two

Josh rapidly knocked on the dorm room door, unsure if anyone was even there. But he needed to tell her, he needed to make things right.

Popping open the door, Riley already knew what her uncle was here to do. Out of annoyance, Riley stuck her head of the door and a shadow crossed her face. "Don't do this. This will make things worse for you on both ends."

Ignoring her words, Josh looked into the room and he shattered. It wasn't the fact that Lucas Friar was cursing and threatening to rip Josh's head off or that his niece looked at him with nothing but shame. No, it was the fact that he saw Maya sitting there, blank, gazing off, tears streaming down one by one.

She was staring down until she heard Riley talking in a hushed voice to someone. But it was him. Of course it was Josh. Because he was Josh. Because he was just the type of person that never wanted to see anyone hurt, especially Maya, even if he was the one who conflicted it upon her.

Lucas looked up and saw what Maya was staring at. He saw that bastard Josh. The one who he trusted to treat Maya well. The one who he gave up Maya for. And yet he goes on and does this to her. All the sympathy and softness he offered Maya soon disappeared, because all that needed to be done was pain on Joshua Matthews.

His fist became white from all the clenching. There was something inside of him that has just been released and it was coming for Josh now. And as he stomped up to Josh, even though they were about the same height, Lucas felt like he was towering over Josh. If he was calmer, and still had empathy, then all he would see is a now empty guy who broke his best friend's heart. But he wasn't. He lost all compassion for Josh the minute he saw Maya break down. Maya was the one who felt fire burning beneath her, the one who would strangle anyone that made their way through her path. She was like that. But never Lucas. At least, not today.

Lucas just _snapped._

' _It's not my fault that she loved me more. That she chose to be full of laughter and adventure with me instead of simplicity with him._ ' The thought just came to Josh's mind, but he had no time to say it aloud.

Lucas' fist made contact with Josh's face and Lucas could swear he heard the crack when Josh's nose broke. Josh first staggered, but then fully dropped to the floor. In agony, Josh didn't even try to fight back. He didn't try to defend himself. He just took it. The metallic taste of blood was dripping to his mouth.

Maya was screaming and Josh could hear her voice going hoarse. Her vocal cords were going to rip out of she kept screaming out like this. She was shouting to stop. She was shouting, but the tears caught up with her, because she just couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed onto the couch, her hiccups clutching at her. Lucas got in strong and painful punches, before Riley, Zay, and Farkle hauled him off.

Josh was fading out of consciousness. He tried to stay. To stand up and walk away. To walk out of Maya's life and stop causing her pain. He wishes it could be that easy. To erase all the hurt he caused her and just have it for him. He would rather live a lifetime of hell than having her going through a single painful thing. But he knew, somehow, some way she needed to know what was going on, she needed to know why he couldn't tell her.

The agonizing pleas from Maya for everything to just stop were becoming painful and throaty whispers as she began losing her voice.

Josh barely got the words out through his split lip. "I've become the person Maya Hart doesn't want to know anymore."

Then the world went black.

Xxxxxxxxx

The bright, fluorescent, lights hurt his eyes as he opened them. He slowly sat up, but all the muscles in his body hurt like a bitch. His abdomen ached times a million. There was a metal bridge and gauze covering his entire nose. His head fell like it was one second away from spinning off completely. As he wiped his eyes, they adjusted to the figure who was leaning their head down near the bottom of the hospital bed.

Except that head was full of that blonde hair that he loved fiddling with. And that head was beginning to lift up.

Maya scanned over his body and face with no emotion left on her face.

She opened her mouth and spoke the words, "One of my best friends is currently at the police station, getting written up for public disturbance. Yet, I stayed _here._ With _you."_

Josh made the mistake of blinking for a short second. And just like that, she vanished upon his vision.

 _ **Based off the reviews from chapter 17: I am 100% fine with constructive criticism in the reviews or your opinions, as you are completely entitled to have one. But, insolent reviews are not constructive whatsoever. If you don't like something about my work, suggest something/give some constructive criticism or stop reading my story if it isn't for you, I totally get it. You are entitled to your own opinion but do not bring down.**_

-katie


	19. trust part three

The sun drooped through the blinds of the house, it was already morning, and Maya went without sleep, too busy worrying and crying. Shawn ran his hand up and down her back, doing as best as he could to comfort her. There wasn't much that could be done. Katy went running out to go and buy Maya's comfort caramel, promising to dash back as quick as possible.

The house that usually filled Maya with ease did nothing to her today. She felt worn and tired, almost delusional. She thought about how much she missed Josh, about how odd it was that he refused to tell her whatever he was hiding, how much holes there were last night. Thinking about it made her head hurt, so she turned and faced Shawn who was staring straight ahead, somewhat in thought.

"My head hurts." Maya groaned, not expecting an answer back from Shawn.

"You went through a lot, kiddo. Don't stress yourself by thinking about this or that.

"Let's go get some breakfast. When you're heartbroken and tired, you should never add hungry to the list." Shawn sighed. He scooched Maya off the couch and nudged her with his elbow to the front door.

Walking into the coffee shop, Maya was waiting in the line to order a premade breakfast sandwich for her and Shawn.

Grabbing her egg sandwiches from the counter, Maya threw in a couple bills in the tip jar and turned around to walk out to the car, which Shawn was patiently waiting in for his food.

Until she felt someone grab her arm and turn her around.

"Are you Maya Hart?" She flipped around to see that a redhead girl who looked a solid 5 years older than Maya had asked the question.

Not interested for helping a classmate with homework, she shook her head, denying it was her.

"It is not Josh's fault."

Catching her attention, Maya eyed the girl.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Maya studied the girl. She had dyed flaming red hair, one side of her head was neatly shaved off, revealing a neck tattoo of a dragon that curled around her right ear. Maya dug through her brain to remember if she ever met this girl before, some of her features seemed so familiar, like she's seem them on someone else before.

That was until the stranger extended her hand and said, "I'm Marissa, but you probably know me as Josh's ex-girlfriend. Can we sit down and talk?"

You would think dropping whatever was in your hand out of shock was something in the movies, but there it went, a perfectly good egg sandwich onto the floor.

She luckily still had Shawn's and excused herself for a moment to rush out and give it to him. But when she did, she told him that she'll see him later, instead of coming back home. Shawn gave the "make-smart-and safe-decisions-and-I-trust-you-because-you're-an-adult" look and reluctantly drove off.

When Marissa sat down at one of the polished-wooden tables in the front of the cafe, Maya couldn't help but notice as Marissa sat down, she winced in what seemed to be pain.

As Maya sat, she managed to remain neutral, because she didn't find that anger or sadness most feel when they meet one's ex. Something nagged on her to wait and listen to what Marissa had to say.

"You said it's not Josh's fault. What do you mean?"

Marissa got comfortable in her chair, and leaned forward on her elbows before she spoke. "Me and Josh broke up about six months ago because he said that he didn't see our relationship going anywhere, that he didn't feel 'complete' when he was with me or some cliche fairytale phrase that boy is always searching for."

Maya hated herself for smiling on the inside, she hated that she felt a little spark of warmth knowing that Josh had only said to _her_ that he made her feel complete.

Marissa took a sip of her coffee and continued, "He was a sweet young one, that one. But that's the last time I ever date someone younger than me. It's not like I can anyways, I'm cuffed now." Marissa showed off the small diamond that was plopped right in the middle of a gold engagement ring.

This gesture made it even harder to imagine Josh with Marissa and to be honest, it slightly confused her.

"Anyways, around the time you guys started hang out and all that I broke my ankle and I forgot to change my emergency contact, so it was still Josh. Anyways, Josh came in just to take me home. Until they came in and told us that both of us were fine as long as I kept away from-"

Marissa cleared her throat and itched her neck, "vigorous, how should I say this. Um… activity."

Maya flinched unconsciously.

"Oh my god, no honey, not with Josh. Oh my goodness. It was from me and my fiance doing some adventurous things, if you get my gist. Josh was a young boy, and I wanted to try new things, being the young one for a change."

Maya dug through her brain and remembered what Josh mentioned when they met. " _My girlfriend broke up with me over the summer. Hell of a breakup speech. 'Josh, we're growing older, and maybe we should try new things.' She sure did try something else. Currently is dating some genius doctor, 4 years older." he scoffed. "But, won't stop watching me in the halls. I'm not taking her back though, got my eye on some freshmen."_

Maya spoke, "You're fiance is a doctor that is 4 years older than you?"

Maya had an inkling that Josh didn't cheat on her with Marissa when she saw Marissa light up at the thought of her lover, like Maya did with Josh. She knew it, but she couldn't get over the fact that he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Marissa continued, "He was driving me home until we passed by this dine-in place and outside I saw my mom with some boy. And by boy I mean, _boy._ He was probably younger than you. 18-19-ish. Naturally, I start bawling and screaming. But of course, this wasn't her first time, but she _swore_ she would be loyal and faithful to my father. Kyle already kicked himself out of the family, choosing not to associate himself with his trainwreck of a family. Josh did console me at times when my fiance was at the hospital. But I made him swear on everything he had to not let a soul know about it. For god's sake if it got out, my mother's career would be thrown into the garbage can. And not to mention Kyle wouldn't let me hear the end of it for staying and actually believing my mother would get better."

"Kyle. Josh's Kyle. The Kyle that cracks me up. He's your Kyle too?"

"That lump is my baby brother. I went to one of his shows when he was starting out and that's how I met Josh."

Maya rubbed her forehead. That's why she looked somewhat familiar. Ergo, she was Kyle's older sister. Ah. "Okay. So Josh helped you through times where you found out your mom was cheating with younger dudes. And you couldn't let it get out, because your mom is someone that has an important and big career. How big is it that Josh had to hide it from me? You realize you're telling me that you had him hide something from _me."_

Suddenly, Marissa reached over and squeezed Maya's hands. "My mother is someone you know, someone the whole universe knows. Hell, even the mayor knows her. You can't let this get out. _No matter what._ I am telling you this so you can see this situation clearly and so I can finally give my friend Josh the big favor I owe him. I hope this information can help you and hopefully bring you two back together."

With the deep intent that Marissa was looking at her with, she realized the girl has balls and isn't as bad as Maya imagined she would be. But something also told her that what Marissa was about to say isn't something to be taken lightly.

"My mother is Mrs. Repine."

Maya's mouth downright dropped to the ground. Repine. Repine. Marissa's cheating mother was one of NYU's most legendary professors. Marissa's cheating mother was _her_ professor. The secret _was_ huge. She realized why Josh didn't say. He respected the fact that Marissa wanted to keep it under wraps. He was being Josh. He was doing exactly what Maya would have done. And she broke up with him because of it. That explains his looks of shame. He was ashamed he couldn't tell her, that it got as far as them breaking up.

She realized what she had to do.

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOOH. HMMMMMMMMM. HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. This story is twist-ier than a telenovela or a k-drama. MM MM MM.**_

 _ **-katie**_


	20. decisions & understanding

**This chapter was written with the love, effort and passion I have for this story, I hope you love it as much as I do.**

Maya was always and has been a strong believer in the universe. That the universe calls after your actions. She always believed her heart agreed with the universe, that whatever it tells her, in one way or another, the outcome would be something beyond. That's how she got into NYU, that's how she met Riley through the bay window, that's how she decided to invite Josh to her showcase. The big shots were the ones that the universe never left her alone about. But she swore when she walked into that room, the universe went silent. She was on her own. What she decided to do all fell on her, no matter the calls from Shawn and Katy, or the hope that Riley gave, whatever she decided, was it. She just prayed she was making the right one, but this time not just for her, but for Josh too.

xxxxxx

Just as she sat down, the waterworks poured out. Being this close to Josh and not being able to be held or hold his face in her hands killed Maya.

Josh lazily dropped his hands to the side of his bed, his body unconsciously turned to face her.

He was sleeping soundly, like the Josh she loved waking up next to, but his face didn't hold the smile he preserved for her. It held more than bruises. It looked as if Josh was in a constant state of sadness. She didn't see his dimples or his laughter lines. Those were gone. In their place was purple patches of skin and the small piece of metal holding his nose snug. He still was in his dream.

She knew she shouldn't have, she was just making it harder, but she missed the warmth of his touch. She fed into the temptation and let herself hold his hand lightly.

Maya felt a tear fall and she rubbed her thumb along his cheek. "I love you, sweetheart. My poor poor sweetheart. I'm so sorry." The words came out as one shaky breath.

Josh did bring himself to blink but was slightly taken aback when she still appeared but assumed it was because of the medication they put him on. "You are bad."

Maya wasn't shocked or surprised at this comment and knew it's what she deserved, what she truly deserved.

Josh took her in, her face, her smell, her hair. He wished he could touch her.

"Why are my dreams so taunting, sweetheart? Everytime I close my eyes I see you with your smile and your laugh and I reach out, but you are just an image." Josh still seemed to be searching for clues as to if this Maya was real.

"It's okay though. It's nice to see you in my dreams because I know I can't see you in person. Even if it's just a dream."

Maya cried and wept. He said those words that willed her to stay silent. Maybe he was better off thinking this was all a dream. She used her sleeve to wipe her own tears because God knows if Josh is ever going to be willing to do it for her again.

As always in these dreams, she was crying for some reason. And as always, he would brush his thumb under her eyes for those tears to go away.

Even though he knew the moment he reached out, she would disappear, he still tried to. But unlike the other times, he was met with her flesh. He was met with her wet drops that poured from her eyes. Josh rested his hand on Maya's cheek. He hated that instead of feeling her soft skin under his palm, he felt her cheek damp from her tears. This happened in his dreams too, should would smile at him one minute but then start sobbing.

Josh stiffly sat up and wiped his hand over his face, he questioned if it was really her.

"Maya? You're here." Josh's face was hard to read, almost a blank expression.

Maya spoke lightly through the tears. "Yeah. I am. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Joshua Matthews. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I broke up with you, I'm sorry for your pain. For the pain I caused. The things that I brought upon you. It's all my fault. And I can't ever forgive myself for it."

Maya caught her breath before she said what was coming next. "And if you want me to leave, to leave from your life, I understand, I more than understand, what happened is something that would make anyone want to not see me again. But I need to say this. This one last thing. Marissa explained everything, And I cried. I cried for everything we were, everything we are, and everything we're not."

Josh shifted to a perplexed expression. "Everything we're not?"

"We aren't perfect, Josh. _I'm_ not perfect. I'm not the perfect girlfriend, I never was and I never will be. This all isn't perfect. And that's what makes me love _us_ Josh. What makes me love _you_. The flaws of me and the things that I did and the way that I learn to trust isn't ideal. I know that, believe me. Trusting you and letting myself love again was something that I couldn't ever believe I could do. But I did. And it was the best decision. Don't you feel it Josh? There's this wicked and extraordinary connection we got that I've never felt for anyone in my life. I feel it bubbling up whenever I get ready to see you and I feel it settle and steady when I'm with you. This isn't just butterflies, this is some other feeling. I feel like you are the missing puzzle piece to my life. The way you smile at me with that smile that's reserved for only me. That smile of yours made me feeling like was _made for me, Josh._ The way you listen to me talk and look at me like even in the deepest parts of you, you genuinely are storing the words. With Lucas, I never blinked an eye. I chose you. With Marissa, you chose me, I was just too blind to see that. And I'm awfully sorry sweetheart. I'm so, so, sorry. And I don't want to let go of it. But if you need me to go, I will. No matter what, I understand. "

Too many thoughts were running through his mind, too many. If he did break up with her, would the wound ever heal? Could they pick up the pieces of their relationship after all that happened? Taking her back in the snap of his fingers, would things ever be the same? Even now, even after all this, her happiness was what mattered. That's all that mattered. Maybe in another game of life this would play out differently, a life where they would decide to part ways, to let this break them, to choose not to move forward to better days. And in that universe, would Maya be happy? Would Josh? But he couldn't fathom an answer, because no matter how many times this moment replays in his head, he can't imagine a future without her in it. To lose her would mean to lose the person that he loves. The only person he will ever love. Once, a long time ago, he told her that he would never want her to not be in his life, and that sentence has never been held truer than in this moment.

Josh looked into her eyes, they looked like they were about to explode. How could he chose to never see her again? A sane person might have agreed to end it now. To end it here, to stop what was going on between them. But the way he loved her and the way she loved him was beyond anything sane. So was this decision. But he knew it was right, his heart beat for her, it did.

He gave her his answer through those eyes. She knew, what he was telling her, what he was forgiving her for, what he gave her the chance for. _Another try._ But she refused to believe it, she _couldn't_ believe it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice wavered and her hands were shaking.

For a split second, the sun shone once more, the world was aligned, and she knew it hurt for him to smile, but that made it all the better. To know that no matter what, no matter when, he could still find a way to smile and make her feel like she was staring into the most brightest and loving light of her life.

Josh pulled Maya in, his hand still on her cheek, she sits frozen, scared of what's to come, not just now, but what Josh is forgiving, what Josh is deciding to do. He leans in, so even the smallest movement would make their lips touch. He whispered into the small gap between them, "The long game, Maya."

Maya shakily whispered the promise back. The words that made them. "The long game."

This kiss was different from the others. It wasn't out of rush or angst or the need of the other's lips. It was a kiss that sealed the silent promise they made, the promise that their love will withstand. A kiss so faultless, one so intimate, one that invigorated. The kiss spoke the words that they didn't need to say. Everything was laid bare for the other person, everything on the table. The heat that radiated off of their lips embraced all of the emotions they were feeling, the understanding, agreement and desire to chose to never let go. To love, to be loved, for the long game, for each other.

 **I know a lot of you are in disbelief of the reconnecting and "taking each other back" of it all, "why did they take each other back so quick? Where is the angst, the hurt?" Trust me, there are so many drafts of those but there are also so many versions this could've ended up as. But as a person that writes and also as a shipper, this was and** _ **is**_ **my vision for Joshaya. The couple who makes it through anything and everything thrown their way, even if it was their own insecurities and hurt thrown at each other. So yeah, you could say they made-up "fast." But like I said, with the way I wrote about Josh and Maya, it didn't seem like me to make them pull apart for long. I wanted to write this chapter the way I envisioned it when I started this story. All I can do is hope you understand and love it as much as I loved writing this. I am sorry for the long break I took from this story, but i wanted to put out nothing but the best. Maybe there will be an epilogue, most likely :) Thank you for waiting and reading, you guys are wonderous people.**

 **Wishing you nothing but the best, and remember, YOU CAN DO IT.**

 **Breathe and stay hydrated lovelies!**

 **much love as always,**

 **Kaite**


End file.
